A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit
by Pocketwoman7
Summary: Levy McGarden has always admired Gajeel Redfox. He has always been there for her and she has always been there for him. Years later as her Junior and his Senior year comes around her feelings for Gajeel have escalted into love. She soon learns he feels the same way. The one problem: her parents hate him. Follow them on their journey and see what difficulties they encounter.
1. Chapter 1-First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter 1-First Day of School

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"It's 6 already. Ugh I'm not ready to get up. 5 more minutes." A sleepy blunette slurred, turning her alarm clock off

Knock, knock, knock

"Levy-chan it's 6. You need to get up and get ready for school." A female voice said on the other side of the door

"Ugh. Fine. I'm up mom." The girl replied

Levy McGarden slowly rose from her bed, rubbing the sleep from her hazel eyes. After a few moments of waking up, Levy finally managed to get out of bed. She gathers her toiletries before heading to the bathroom to take her morning shower. With the shower set as high as she can stand it, Levy hops in.

Levy enjoys the water as it embraces her body. Warmth floods her bones. She wets her hair before applying her lavender and vanilla infused shampoo to her head. Water falls down her back in waves as the suds in her hair wash away.

"Junior year, huh? Doesn't seem like it should be here already." Levy giggled as she scrubbed her body

Levy shut her eyes and slid down the back of the shower. Piercing ruby eyes flooded her mind.

"I guess Gajeel is going to be a senior, isn't he?" She sighed

Gajeel Redfox. Just thinking about the man stirs something inside Levy. When Levy was little she was always getting bullied by the older and bigger kids. They would say her hair is too blue or she read too much or her name was weird. One day in second grade that all stopped. A boy with gleaming red eyes and jet black hair saved the day. From that day forward, no one bothered Levy when Gajeel was around.

Over the years the pair became inseparable. Gajeel was there when she had her first heartbreak. He beat the shit out of the guy for breaking his best friend's heart. As Gajeel was there for Levy, she was always there for him when he needed to blow off steam. Only Levy could calm him down when his rage would break.

But last year something changed. Levy's feelings for Gajeel escalated. She wanted more than friendship from him. She wanted to be the one he kissed. She wanted to be the one that he held tight. She wanted to be the one that got the sexy text messages at night. She wanted to be the one he made love to, but there was no way in hell he would be in interested in a short, flat chested girl like her.

Then, there was the even bigger problem. Levy's parents hated Gajeel with a passion. They hated the bad boy vibe he gave off. 'Good girls don't date bad boys' they said. They thought he was rude and crass. He could have a bad attitude sometimes, but that was just Gajeel. They loathed his piercings. But they looked so amazing on him, They hated this, they hated that. They just hated everything about him. Levy hated the fact that they judged him off of one meeting. She was completely miffed by the fact that they didn't even try to get to know him. They judged him from that one meeting they had and forbid Levy to have contact with him.

Tears ran down Levy's face as she sat in the shower knowing that even if her feelings were returned, she could never have him. It hurt her so much. She sobbed for a few more minutes, hoping the stinging would take the pain away, before getting out of the shower. Levy toweled her body off and began to blow dry her hair.

"Maybe this will dry my tears too." She sniffled

When her hair was finished drying she raced back to her room to find her clothes for the day. She dug through her drawers and closet and found what she needed. Today she wore her NHS officer t-shirt, her being the secretary, and a pair of blue jean shorts. Her hair pushed back by a yellow bandana with a white flower on one side.

Levy looked at her phone and noticed it was 6:45. Crap. She needed to be at the school at 7 because the NHS officers were charged with handing out schedules. She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a Granny Smith apple and a couple of granola bars to go. She didn't have enough time to eat at home today.

"Good morning Levy dear. Are you ready for school?" Elliot, Levy's dad, asked

"I'm running late. Don't have time to talk. Where are my keys?" She asked in a rushed tone

"On the table next to the door Pea. Love you. Don't get in trouble on your first day." He shouted as Levy ran out the door

Levy tosses her bag and food onto the passengers seat of her black and silver Mini Cooper. She adjusted her mirrors and set off for her first day of school. Levy speeds through Magnolia's streets to get to the school on time. Levy pulls into Fiore High's parking lot at 6:59 a.m., just on time.

Levy grabbed her things and sprinted into the building running to the table to find most of the other NHS officers already in their positions.

"Oh goody! Levy's here! People should start showing up any time now, so lets get in our places everyone." MiraJane Strauss, NHS President, sings

Levy looks around for her black haired friend and isn't surprised that he isn't there.

"Let me guess, Gajeel hasn't shown up for his duties as NHS treasurer, has he?" Levy grumbles

"You know how he is. He always shows up late. He'll show up at the last minute. Don't worry, Erza will punish him for his insolence." Mira giggles

"Well, he deserves it if he is going to neglect his duties. Stupid Gajeel." Levy huffs

Mira leads Levy to her section where she will be handing out schedules with students whose last names begin with Q-T after picking up her own schedule. Soon students begin coming in by the dozens and Levy has no chance to look at her schedule. Levy enjoys watching the Freshman timidly walk up to the table to ask the older students for their schedules. She finds it cute, but funny at the same time.

It's 7:35 and school will be starting at any moment and Gajeel still hasn't shown up. Levy begins to worry that something has happened to him. It isn't unusual for Gajeel to have bumps and bruises, especially with his family. Levy giggles at this thought before a monstrous, bear-like paw comes crashing down on the table in front of her.

She looks up with her hazel eyes to find a pair of piercing ruby ones staring intently back at her. She'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Give me my schedule Shrimp." The man in front of her smirks

"I thought all NHS officers were supposed to handout schedules. You are very late Gajeel and Erza is pissed." Levy purses her lips as she hands Gajeel his schedule

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know Titania is gonna throttle me. My damn alarm didn't go off and the old man left early without waking me. Guess that's a hot shot lawyer for ya." Gajeel voices tiredly

"Well, then here is your schedule." Levy smiles

As Gajeel reaches for his schedule, he smirks his devious smirk and grabs Levy's too. He holds it up just high enough to where it is out of her reach. Levy puffs her cheeks out in an annoyed fashion and stomps her foot down on the ground like a petulant child.

"I swear to God Redfox if you don't give me back my schedule you will experience my wrath." Levy shouts

"Make me Shrimp." Gajeel chuckles

Levy leaps across the table and tackles Gajeel to the ground. Levy grabs her schedule and sits up on his stomach and smiles triumphantly. Before she is done gloating a teacher walks by and scolds them for their public display of affection. Both Levy and Gajeel turn a shade of red rivaling Erza's hair before pushing away from each other. Levy grabs Gajeel's schedule and compares their schedules.

Levy's schedule: AP English 11, Psychology, AP American History, Advanced Creative Writing, AP Calculus, Anatomy and Physiology and Ensemble Show Choir.

Gajeel's Schedule: AP Physics, Drawing 4, College Prep English, Weightlifting, AP Calculus, Government, Ensemble Show Choir.

"Hey we have Calculus and Ensemble together. Didn't think you would be taking that one since you know who is definitely going to be in that class." Levy announced

"Wasn't gonna, but I knew you were and didn't want to leave you in there by yourself with her." Gajeel all but hissed

"Yeah, but Juvia is going to be in there for sure. She wouldn't let her hurt me without a fight." Levy said

They kept this back and forth up until a girl with blonde hair came up and asked for her schedule.

"Hi my name is Lucy. I'm new here. Is this where we get our schedule's?" The blonde asked

"It sure is. Tell me your last name and I can get it for you. My name is Levy by the way." Levy greeted

"It's nice to meet you Levy-chan. My last name is Heartfilia." Lucy spoke

"Alright, Heartfilia would be over with the H's, but I'll be right back with that. Gajeel here will keep you company. He may look like a big brute, but he's actually a complete teddy bear." Levy giggled

"Oi Shrimp! You're gonna ruin my reputation as a badass if you say that!" Gajeel shouted as Levy walked to get Lucy's schedule

As soon as Levy was gone she was back again with Lucy's schedule in hand.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I took a peek at your schedule. Looks like we have English and Creative Writing together!" Levy squealed

"That's great! It's kind of scary being in a new school so it will be nice to have a familiar face in a couple classes right off the bat." Lucy chimed as she looked over her schedule

The three continued to talk about Lucy. Where did she come from? Why did she move to Magnolia? Did she leave many friends behind? Lucy graciously answered Levy and Gajeel's questions and then some. Lucy told them about the time she lost a bet with her friend Aquarius and she had to go to school dressed up in a bunny suit. Gajeel tried to hold his laughter in, but failed. Levy also invited Lucy to sit at their lunch table. Lucy happily agreed saying it is no fun sitting by yourself at lunch.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Would you look at that? It's time to go to class. See you at lunch Gajeel. Come on Lu-chan we need to get to English." Levy said pulling Lucy away to their first class of the day

Lucy saw the blush on both of their faces but decided that she would ask Levy about that at a later time.

It was a typical first day of school. Teachers hand out their syllabus, students act like they are paying attention, annoying get to know each other games and maybe if the teacher was feeling crude enough hand out their first assignment. Truth be told, Levy doesn't really mind the work. She enjoys the fact that the teachers want to challenge their students right off the bat.

Soon it was time for lunch and Levy couldn't wait to introduce Lucy to the rest of her friends. Levy helped Lucy through the lunch line, which was a little daunting for a first time person. There were 7 different lines you could get in for different types of food. Be it the main lunch, wraps, sandwiches, salad bar and a few more Fiore High had it all. Levy lead Lucy to a circular table that had 10 seats, 8 of which were already taken.

"Hey Levy, how are you? Who is this?" A girl with red hair instinctively asked

"I'm doing great Erza. You guys this is Lucy. She is new here. Now let me introduce you to everybody. The boy sitting next to you is Natsu. Then you have Cana, Lisanna, MiraJane, Erza, Gray, Juvia and you met Gajeel this morning when you picked up your schedule. Cana, Mira, Erza and Gajeel are all seniors. Everybody else here is a Junior." Levy smiled as she introduced her friends to Lucy

"It's nice to meet you Luce!" Natsu grinned

"Do you always give people you just met nicknames?" Lucy asked, lips pursed

"Nope, that's usually Gajeel's job, but I decided to give you one instead. His tend to be a little harsh." Natsu snickered

"Oi! Shut the fuck up Salamander before I knock your head in." Gajeel shouted

"See what I mean." Natsu said

Before more antics ensued, Erza gave both boys a stern look that told them to stop. Then, Erza announced the first meeting of awesome people to begin. The first order of business was to induct Lucy as a member. Then everybody told what they did this summer. Natsu and Gray ended up in a bout of fisticuffs. They were arguing over who had the better vacation, but before anything too bad happened Erza, dubbed as enforcer of the group, knocked their heads together and told them to settle down.

Levy couldn't take her eyes off Gajeel the entire time. She couldn't get over the way he smiled when he talked about volunteering at the local animal shelter the entire summer. He really didn't realize how adorable he was. She loved the way he was so passionate about animals. When he looked at her, her cheeks became dusted with a rose color. This caused Gajeel to blush in return. Before anyone could say anything about this, the bell rang and Levy took Lucy's arm and dragged her away.

"Bye guys. See ya later." Levy shouted, dragging Lucy further away from the table

"Well, that was interesting." Lucy giggled

"Yeah, they are a bunch of weirdos, but they mean well. You will have to meet my other two best friends Jet and Droy later. I've been friends with them since we were in diapers."

"Speaking of friends, how long have you and Gajeel been more than friends?" Lucy slyly asked

"W-what are you talking about Lu? Gajeel and I aren't going out." Levy nervously denied

"Ok, maybe you aren't going out, but there is definitely some chemistry between you two." Lucy harassed

"Even if I did like him, he is into more well endowed women." Levy smiled saddly

"So you do have feelings for him?" Lucy asked with an underlying tone of interest

"Ok, I do. I love the brute. We have been friends for nearly 9 years now and until last year I didn't even acknowledge my feelings for him. Even if he did feel the same way, we couldn't be together. My parents hate him. Like they don't even want me to talk to him at school hate him. And I don't want it to ruin our friendship if it ends badly." Levy said grabbing her notebook from her locker

"Screw what they think. All that matters is your happiness." Lucy chided

The girls laughed at Lucy's comment before heading to their classes. Levy had AP Calculus next. Gajeel was in that class. When Levy got to the classroom, she found Gajeel at the very back of the class. He flagged her down and she sauntered over to him. The bell rang just as she sat down.

"You know I don't like sitting in the back of the class. That means I have to wear my ugly glasses and you know how much I hate my glasses." Levy grumbled

"Gihi. Then maybe you shoulda gotten here first Shrimp. What took ya so long?" Gajeel inquired

Levy remembered her conversation with Lucy and blushed a glorious shade of red.

"J-just talking to Lucy and showing her to her next class is all." Levy nervously explained

"Do you two need me to stop class so you can continue talking or would you rather me separate you?" The elderly teacher asked

"No Ms. Belno. We will be quiet now." Levy answered

"Gihi what the Shrimp said Granny." Gajeel added

The class continued with silence between Levy and Gajeel. She marveled at his intense focus at taking notes. You wouldn't think that underneath all that hair and muscles that there was a man who took his studies seriously. She would look away just as he would catch her. It always amazed him how someone so tiny had so much spirit and energy. She might look like just a bookworm, but she has the kindest heart out of anybody he knows.

Soon class ended and the pair went onto their next class. Levy enjoys science. She has an appreciation for it like no other. So it's no surprise that she was excited for her Anatomy class. It's just today she had a lot on her mind. Well, she had Gajeel on her mind and she wasn't concentrating on Porlyusica going over the syllabus. She wanted to feel for Gajeel. She really did, but there was just no way he felt the same about her. Levy didn't see what Lucy saw between them at lunch. There just couldn't be anything there.

Finally, the last class of the day was here. Ensemble. Levy quickened her pace so she could be one of the first people in the choir room. She opens the door to find that half of the class has already arrived. Including Gajeel.

"Twice in one day I beat you to class. That must be some kind of record Shrimp. Gihihi." Gajeel smirked

"Laugh it up all you want Redfox. I guess today just isn't my day." Levy confessed

The two continued their back and forth chatter until the doors opened and the last person either of them wanted to see came through the doors. Minerva Orland, Gajeel's bitch of an ex, walked right past them with an evil grin on her smug looking face.

"My, my Gajeel. You look as horrible as ever. Probably didn't get any this summer, did you?" Minerva jeered

"How about you fuck off. And mind your own damn business. Damn slut." Gajeel hissed

"Ok, people get to your sections. We have a lot to cover before we can get to the songs we are performing in October." Bora, the Choir teacher, shouts over everyone

Everyone goes off and gets into one of the four sections. Their sections were determined at the end of the year last year. Levy is a soprano and Gajeel is a bass.

"Thank god I don't have to sit by her." Levy whispered to Gajeel as Minerva took her seat with the other Altos across the room

There are four people in each section. 4 Sopranos, 4 Altos, 4 Tenors and 4 Bass. Bora starts out with his usual history of music lesson. He firmly believes in having a full understanding and appreciation for music before getting to know the songs.

Gajeel and Levy traded looks the entire time. For some reason though, Gajeel looked nervous. Why was he nervous? He has heard Bora give this speech a thousand times. Why was he acting this way? This made Levy's stomach become knotted. Was something wrong with him? She was very concerned for her friend. This just wasn't like him.

Soon, the bell rang and Levy got her answer. She was getting her things ready to go when his dark shadow loomed over her.

"Gajeel, are you feeling ok? You seemed kind of antsy during class. That isn't like you and it was worrying me." Levy asked, batting her doe eyes at him

"Uhhh, yeah. S-sorry for worrying ya. I, uhhh, actually have a question for you." Gajeel bashfully said

 _So cute_. Levy thought

"Well then, what can I do for you Gajeel?" Levy inquired

"I-I-I was wondering if m-maybe you'd like to go to the s-school dance with me t-tomorrow?" Gajeel stuttered

"Y-yeah, I'd love to go with you. Though, I thought you would have gone with Wendy." Levy gulped

"She said she is gonna go with some friends. If any boy touches my baby cousin I will kick their ass though. Gihihi." Gajeel boomed

Levy and Gajeel finally made their way to Levy's locker. She thanked him for asking her to the dance. She didn't want to go by herself. She never would have had the courage to ask him to the dance. Gajeel said his goodbyes and started for his locker. She hated to see him go, but she loved to watch him leave.

 _That boy sure does have a fine booty. Damn these conflicting teenage emotions._ Levy thought to herself

Before she could have anymore secular thoughts about Gajeel's magnificent buns, Jet and Droy came bounding towards her.

"Levy-chan! Come to the dance with me." Jet announced

"No, come with me Levy-chan!" Droy responded

They argued back and forth for a while until she stopped them.

"So, who are going with?" They asked at the same time

"Actually, I'm going with Gajeel. He asked first and I couldn't deny him. I'll be sure to save a dance for you guys though." Levy answered

They both sighed in defeat and walked away with their heads down. Levy felt kind of bad for them. She had always went to dances with Jet and Droy. Usually because Gajeel always had a date and because she was too scared to ask him. While she loved hanging out with Jet and Droy at the dances, she was sure that this dance with Gajeel wasn't going to be anything she would forget anytime soon.

* * *

So, this is chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm still new to this type of writing so don't go too hard me. I do take constructive criticism though. I hope Gajeel doesn't seem OOC because of the classes I gave him, but I am a firm believer that Gajeel is smarter than he looks and shows. So please R&R


	2. Chapter 2- Back to School Dance

Disclaimer: I do no own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. The song Better Than I Used to be is Tim McGraw's.

* * *

When the next day came around, Levy was starting to get nervous about going to the dance with Gajeel. What if he didn't like what she was going to wear? Not that, at this moment, she even knew what she was going to wear. What if this was all just a prank? Was he going to hurt her to the point that she was never going to be able to trust him again? No, that was just her parents opinion blocking her thoughts and feelings. She really didn't need that right now. Right now Levy needed to concentrate on her English class.

"Earth to Levy. Is anyone in there?" Lucy asked, bringing Levy out of her thoughts

"Sorry Lu. I was just thinking about some things. Are you going with anyone to the dance tonight?" Levy replied

"Actually, I'm going with Natsu." Lucy blushed

"You liiiiiiiiiike him." Levy sang

"Kyaaaa! I do not. I have only known him for a day and he was just being nice." Lucy squealed

Lucy then asked if Levy was going to the dance with anyone. Levy immediately pinked up. Should she tell Lucy? Even after knowing her for only a day, Levy could tell that they were going to become great friends. Levy eventually decided that she could trust Lucy with this information.

"I'm, uh, going with Gajeel." Levy said bashfully

"You liiiiiiike him. I told you he liked you like that." Lucy giggled

"I was surprised when he asked me yesterday. You should have seen him. He was being bashful and it was so cute and so not like him," Levy smiled "You should just have Natsu pick you up at my house. He is horrible with directions and he already knows where I live."

"That would be great. Just text me your address later." Lucy agreed

English class went on and the girls continued to talk about their plans for that night. Gildarts Clive, the English teacher, eventually got on to the girls and separated them. Levy was really nervous about tonight, but after talking to Lucy she knew that she wasn't the only one.

Later at lunch Levy informed Natsu and Gajeel that Lucy was going to be getting ready at her house. Natsu gets excited because he doesn't have to learn the directions to get to Lucy's house. Levy then points out that Gajeel might as well ride with Natsu to her house. Gajeel and Natsu grumble about having to ride with each other.

"Then I'm fucking driving if I have to ride with Salamander." Gajeel huffed

"Like hell you are Metal Head." Natsu screeched

"Boys settle down. You guys are cousins. Please act like you get along. I think it would be better if Gajeel drove because even if we are running late, his lead foot will get us to the dance on time." Levy suggested

Natsu eventually gave in and agreed to let Gajeel drive. Gajeel gloated in front of Natsu the rest of the time they were at lunch. The girls were all surprised that Levy wasn't going with Jet and Droy like she usually did. Levy told them that she wanted to something different this year and that Gajeel asked first. Gajeel's cheeks brightened as he looked up making sure no one saw.

Needless to say the rest of the day went by very slowly. Levy told Lucy to be at her house at 6 and to bring several outfits to choose from. Levy was still nervous. What if her parents found out? She didn't want to think of that. No, she couldn't.

Levy got home and a got a snack before starting on her homework. Before she knew it, it was 5p.m. and her parents had come home.

"Hello Pea. How was your day?" Elliot asked

"It was pretty uneventful. Although tonight should be fun. I'm going to the dance with Lucy and Natsu. Lucy is the new girl that is in my English and Creative Writing classes. She is going to be coming over around 6 since Natsu already I live. You know how he is with directions." Levy replied

"That's so sweet of you Levy dear." Michelle, her mom, responded

"It is nice that you guys came home early so you can meet her. I think you will really like her. She is a lot like me in her love for reading and learning." Levy voiced

Levy and her parents continued to converse about Lucy until she got there promptly at 6. Levy quickly introduced Lucy to her parents before herding her upstairs into her room. Lucy laid her duffle bag full of clothes on Levy's bed as Levy started up Pandora on her Xbox.

"Wow Levy-chan your house is amazing. And your room is so orange, but I like it and it suits you." Lucy marveled

"Thanks Lu. It's my favorite color." Levy responded as she took several articles of clothing out of her closet

"Are you excited about tonight and dancing with Gajeel?" Lucy asked

"I really am Lu, but don't mention to my parents that I am going with him. If they find out, I will have to stay home." Levy reminded her

"Crap. I'm sorry. I forgot for like 2 seconds. I won't do it again." Lucy apologized

For the next hour and a half the girls looked through their clothes to find the perfect outfit for the dance. Lucy ended up picking out a pink tight fitting tank top, a blue jean mini skirt and matching pink flip flops. She put her hair in her classic side ponytail. Levy ended up wearing a shiny orange halter top, dark short shorts and a pair of plain black converse. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs pushed back by an orange headband with a white flower.

The rest of their time getting ready was spent on their makeup. Levy put on some simple eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss that perfectly brought out her soft hazel eyes and puff pink lips. The simpler, the better. Lucy on the other hand went the full nine yards. If she had it, she put it on her face, but she did not look gaudy in anyway whatsoever.

At 7:45 there was a knock at the door. The boys had arrived. Michelle opened the door to find Natsu grinning his infectious grin. He was sporting a red fitted polo with light blue jeans.

"Yo Michelle and Elliot! It's great to see ya again. Are the girls ready?" Natsu asked

"As a matter of fact we are." Levy responded as her and Lucy came bounding down the stairs

"Wow Luce you look amazing. You look great to Levy." Natsu gawked

"T-thanks." Lucy blushed

Levy's parents scanned their daughter disapprovingly. They didn't want their daughter to attract the wrong kind of attention. His attention.

"Levy go upstairs and change. That outfit is way too showy and we don't want any perverts to crawl all over you." Elliot scolded

"Dad I've worn strapless dresses to dances before and bikinis to the beach. I don't see the difference between this and that." Levy rebutted

"We know sweetie, we just don't want you to attract the wrong attention." Michelle replied

"You mean Gajeel's? Don't worry he isn't into scrawny, flat chested girls like me no matter how I dress. Now, we must be leaving or we will be late. Besides I have a jacket in my car." Levy responded

"Whatever you say Pea. We just don't like that you are growing up." Elliot gave in

"Don't stay out too late Levy dear." Michelle added

"Bye guys. See you later." Levy smiled as they made their way out the door

The crew of three finally made it to the vehicle. Gajeel seemed annoyed that they took so long. The girls took the backseat and Natsu sat in the passengers seat beside Gajeel.

"About fucking time you got out here." Gajeel grumbled

"Get over it Metal Head. Levy had to reassure her parents that you were going to keep your paws off of her. Now lets go." Natsu shouted

"Just don't puke all over my truck Salamander. It's brand fucking new." Gajeel growled

After a few more moments of grumbling from the boys, the teens began to head toward the high school. Thanks to Gajeel's lack of patience and lead foot, they managed to get to the school at exactly 8. Natsu got out of the truck and kissed the ground like he was never going to see it again before opening the back passengers side door for Lucy. Gajeel did the same for Levy.

When Levy stepped out of the truck, Gajeel's jaw dropped. He had never seen Levy look so beautiful in the entire time they have known each other.

"Damn Shorty you look great." Gajeel spoke softly so no one else could hear him

"T-thanks Gajeel. You don't look to bad yourself" Levy whispered, taking in his choice of a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans

Gajeel offered Levy his arm and she looped hers through his. The four teens walked in together and immediately found their friends. Erza is scolding Cana for trying to spike the punch bowl, Mira and Lisanna are dancing with each other, and Juvia is swooning over Gray as he shows off some of his moves.

Everyone looks up from what they are doing to see Gajeel and Levy walking in arm-in-arm. An almost wicked grin appears on Mira's face. Their friends saunter over to them and the harassment begins.

"Awww! Look at Levy and Gajeel walking in here looking so cute." Mira squealed

"You take her innocence and you die Redfox." Erza threatned

"Who knew that Metal Head could clean up that well?" Gray spouted

"Aren't they just the most adorable couple ever!" Lisanna cheered

"There is one less love rival for Juvia now." Juvia shouted

Gajeel and Levy blushed an amazing shade of red before letting go each others arms.

"I don't know what the fuck you guys are talking about. Shrimp and I are only friends." Gajeel explained

"Yeah guys we're just friends going as friends." Levy retorted

Everyone gave them the 'Yeah, uh huh, right' look before dropping it and getting back to dancing. The group ventured out to the middle of the dance floor and joined the mosh pit that was going. Levy could feel Gajeel and many others bumping and grinding on her. Honestly, it felt amazing. Jet and Droy eventually made their way over and joined in the grinding. The teachers chaperoning the dance didn't mind it as long as the kids weren't actually having sex.

Gajeel didn't like the way Jet and Droy were all over his Shrimp. _His Shrimp!_ The way they looked at her made him sick to his stomach. It made him angry. He was beginning to see red when a small hand tugged at his shirt. He looked down to see her eyes.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. Lets get a drink. Hopefully Erza got to Cana before she spiked the punch bowl." Levy shouted over the music

"Me too. Lets go Shrimp." Gajeel replied, his head cooling off

Levy grabbed Gajeel's arm and pulled him to the drink table. Gajeel poured both of them their drinks.

 _He really is a gentleman, it just depends on who you are if he treats you that way._ Levy thought

Levy tentatively put the cup up to her mouth and took a sip. She swished the red liquid in her mouth and gargled it like mouth wash before giving Gajeel an answer. After all, he couldn't drink and drive.

"You're in the clear. Erza got to Cana before she could add any alcohol." Levy giggled

"Thank god. I didn't want to have to drink from the damn water fountain. That shit is disgusting." Gajeel smirked

"Ugh, so true. That's why I bring a water bottle to school." Levy groaned

"I'll have to remember that, but for now lets get back to dancing. Don't want to let Salamander and Stripper have all the fun." Gajeel suggested with a cheeky grin

Levy and Gajeel throw their cups away and get back to the dance floor. They dance and laugh together for hours. At one point Levy trips over someone's foot, not Gajeel's, and Gajeel catches her before she falls and hits her head. He brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear before standing her up.

"T-thanks for that Gajeel." Levy blushed

"Not a problem Shrimp." Gajeel honestly smiles

After Gajeel helps Levy up, Better Than I Used To Be by Tim McGraw came on. Gajeel pulls Levy close to him. His hands tentatively find their way to her hips and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm surprised you can reach this high Shorty. Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled

"Stupid Gajeel. Just shut up and dance with me." Levy smiles

I _ain't no angel. I still got a few more dances with the devil. I'm cleaning up my act little by little._

He stares into her amazing hazel eyes as he sings along with the chorus. He can only see the love and devotion he has always wanted from a person in her hazel eyes.

 _I'm getting there. I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see._

She gazes right back at him and sees only honesty and loyalty. Levy really wants him now. No one has ever looked at her with those eyes.

 _I ain't as good as I'm gonna get. But I'm better than I used to be._

The last line of the chorus hits and Gajeel pulls her in closer to where her head is leaning against his chest. Everything about this moment is perfect. Levy's heart was pounding, but she never wanted this moment to end.

The song ends and neither one wants to let go of the other. Eventually, Gajeel lets go of Levy with his right hand and tilts her head up with a finger. His stare was intense, but loving. Finally, he leaned down and kissed her lips.

At first, Levy freezes up. Is he really doing this to her? Is Gajeel Redfox, her crush, actually kissing her? Levy slowly relaxes beneath his touch and fully accepts his embrace. Gajeel's hand eventually finds its way back down to her hips and pulls her closer. He wants more of her. She wants more of him. All too soon though, they run out of air and slowly part from each other.

"Wow. Did we really do that?" Levy asked with a small smile

"Gihi. Yeah, we did and to tell you the truth I've been wanting to do that for a while Levy." Gajeel said, tucking another strand behind her ear

"Me too. Can we do it again?" Levy asked, smiling up at him

"You don't need to ask that when you already know the answer." Gajeel grinned

Just before their lips meet once again, _she_ shows up and ruins the mood.

"Gajeel Redfox in the flesh. I'm surprised to see you tonguing the bookworm," Minerva jests "Word of advice sweetheart, don't get too attached. He'll leave you high and dry in the blink of an eye."

"It isn't any of your business if I kiss Gajeel." Levy spewed

"Just looking out for you toots." Minerva cackled

"Like you ever cared about anyone but yourself. I left your sorry ass in the dust because you were just using me to steal my homework and get better grades because you are a lazy bitch. Plus you are a fucking cheating ass slut." Gajeel hissed

"So fuck off bitch. He is mine." Levy growled protectively

Minerva stomps off in annoyance as she sees that Levy won't take her advice. Gajeel is taken aback by Levy's attitude and use of cuss words. The only time he had ever heard her cuss like that is when she is really pissed off. Apparently she does it when she gets possessive too. He'll have to remember that.

"Shit Shrimp, I'm sorry about that bitch. I don't feel like dancing anymore. Bitch sucks all the fun out of everything." Gajeel grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck

"It's ok. I was getting a little tired of dancing anyways. How about we go sit somewhere a little more private and talk." Levy suggested

"Whatever floats your boat Shrimp." Gajeel sighed

Levy grabs Gajeel's hand and leads him out to a table in the cafeteria and away from the gymnasium where the dance is being held. Gajeel sits down first and pulls Levy onto his lap. She squeaks as she was not expecting this. He chuckles before planting a delicate kiss on her lips. Levy wiggles around until she is straddling his lap. Levy grabs ahold of his hair and starts kissing his jaw line.

"Damn for an innocent little bookworm you sure know how to make me go crazy." Gajeel breathed into her ear

"Books are the reason I know what to do. I've borrowed a few novels from Erza and we both know what she likes to read." Levy said as she pulls back, giving Gajeel a sultry look

Levy continued to pepper kisses along his jaw and lips. Her lips were like fire on his skin. He couldn't get enough of this side of Levy, but at the same time he knew this wasn't like her. She wasn't ready to take this relationship to that level. Gajeel pulled back to see Levy's chest rising and falling. Her eyes were glazed over. He wanted to take her right now, but he just couldn't do it.

"But you aren't ready for _that_ yet, are ya?" Gajeel voiced, his look turning more serious

"No, I'm not ready for sex. I don't want to be a prude, but I don't want to give myself over before I make sure I'm not dreaming." Levy mumbled as she slumped against Gajeel's shoulder

"You aren't a prude. You are an amazing woman who takes pride in who she gives herself to. I will wait for you as long as it takes. I'm never going to pressure you into sex because you are my best friend and I don't want to scare you away." Gajeel breathed into her ear

Gajeel pulled her from her straddling position and into a craddling position. She laid her head against his chest, against his heart. She could hear it beat rapidly. He was telling the truth. He wanted her and he would wait as long as she wanted. She smiled at this thought and curled more into his chest.

She took a deep breath to take in his scent. An earthy scent with a hint of iron. Her iron dragon had finally saved her from the never ending thoughts of being alone forever.

The new couple stayed like this for a while until Natsu and Lucy came out the door to find them in this compromising position. Before he knew it, Gajeel saw a flash of light come from Natsu's phone.

"I swear to god Salamander if that ends up on the internet, I will fucking kill you." Gajeel grumbled, waking Levy from her light sleep

"Ok, ok I get it. Luce is getting tired and wants to leave and it seems like Levy is too." Natsu grinned

"Yeah, the Shrimp is pretty tired. Lets get these girls home." Gajeel smiled at the girl in his arms

Natsu couldn't believe it. His annoying, stubborn, jackass of a cousin finally told Levy how he felt and he was smiling about it.

Gajeel lifted Levy up and she, if it was even possible, curled even further into his chest. Gajeel was awestruck at how much the tiny person in his arms could trust him so much. Once they got to the truck Gajeel gently propped her up in the backseat and buckled her in.

It was a quick drive to Levy's house. Natsu walked Lucy to her car and placed a kiss on her forehead before getting back into the passengers seat. Gajeel opened the door and gently helped a tired Levy out of the truck.

"You know you are going to have to wake up pretty soon because I can't walk you to the door with you in my arms." Gajeel said quietly

"I know. Just give me another minute and I will be fine." Levy said tiredly

Gajeel lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Levy woke right up as her lips touched his.

"Goodnight my Shrimp." Gajeel whispered kissing her forehead

"Goodnight my Iron Dragon." Levy whispered as she gave him one last hug

Levy strolled up to the door as the boys pulled away. Levy was right, this was a night to remember. Now, she had a boyfriend and one that she knew was going to care about her and love her no matter what they go through.

Levy meandered up the stairs and into her room before stripping herself and taking a quick shower. Levy threw on an oversized t-shirt, that belonged to Gajeel by the way, and soon fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

Thank you guys once again for reading. It really has been a pleasure to write for everyone. I'm so excited that I finally found the confidence to start writing and putting it out there. Honestly I was in a dark place before I started reading all these amazing Gajevy fanfictions and I have spent the last several months reading hundreds of them. Next week Levy and Gajeel will go on their super secret first date so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3- First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to HIro Mashima.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Gajeel and Levy have started dating and things are going swimmingly. He makes her laugh and take breaks between reading and studying. She makes his day just by a simple text. Still though, Levy is extremely nervous about her parents finding out.

"What's got you so worried Shrimp?" Gajeel casually asked with his head on her lap as she sits against her locker

"I keep having these scenarios of my parents finding out we're dating and they never end well." Levy sadly replied

"It'll all be ok. I'm not going to give you up so easily." Gajeel huffed

"I'm not giving you up either you big lug." Levy smiled

"Hey, how about we go out this Saturday to take your mind off things." He proposed

"Well, I guess I can. Mom is going to be at the pharmacy all day and dad is going to be on call for the hospital this weekend." Levy said as she moved to place a kiss on Gajeel's lips

Gajeel removed his head from her lap and pulled her on top of him. She looked up at him with her biggest grin before they started hashing the details of their date.

When Levy asked where they were going and what they were doing, Gajeel responded with a toothy grin and saying it was going to be a surprise. He tells Levy she should wear an older shirt and an older pair of shorts and her swimsuit underneath. Gajeel tells her that she should probably bring extra clothes for afterwards too.

Levy eyed Gajeel suspiciously. She had no idea what this date was going to entail and that kind of scared her. Gajeel sensed her worry and told her everything is going to be ok and to trust in him.

"What time are you going to pick me up? Mom and dad both head in at 9." Levy wondered

"Then I'll pick you up at 10 and we will probably gone all day." Gajeel answered

The rest of the week goes by increasingly fast. Levy became more anxious as the days went on and her parents became suspicious causing her to become even more anxious. She fears that they will soon find out about her relationship with Gajeel and make them terminate their relationship.

Finally, Saturday had arrived. Gajeel pulled up to Levy's two story Victorian styled home at 5 til 10. He walked up to the door in an old baseball t-shirt and athletic shorts with his hair pushed back by a red bandana which brought out his crimson eyes. He knocked on the door before hearing someone run down the stairs.

Levy opened the door to see Gajeel standing there in all his muscly glory with his hand propped against the edge of the frame. Gajeel gave her a once over taking in her blue tank top and almost too short black shorts. Not that he's complaining anyways. She is also wearing a black bandana to push back her hair.

"Damn Shrimp. You look fucking sexy as hell." Gajeel ogled

"T-thanks. Do you think I should change then?" Levy blushed

"Nah. You're fine. I think you are sexy everyday anyways. Lets get going. I have a lot of stuff planned for us today. Gihi." He chuckled

Levy grabbed her bag with her extra clothes and her purse before they headed to their destination. 15 minutes into their trek they arrived at Magnolia Animal Shelter. Levy looked up at Gajeel with questioning eyes. The couple got out of Gajeel's truck and headed to the door before he spoke up.

"You know how I told you I volunteered at the shelter all summer?," he asked, turning towards Levy "Well, I've continued doing that except I come in on Saturdays, Sundays and days we have off from school. Today is kind of special though. One, you get to meet all these amazing animals. Two, I finally get to pick up my cat that I adopted." Gajeel proudly boasted

Levy turned to let go of his hand and gave him a big bear hug. Her eyes shown brighter than a young child's on Christmas morning.

"I am so proud of you! This cat must be pretty amazing." Levy shriked

"He's the most badass cat you will ever meet Shrimp." Gajeel responded as he opens the door of the shelter

Gajeel lead Levy up to the front desk where a plump woman in her 30s sat as she clicked away at a keyboard. When she heard the door chime, she looked up to see Gajeel and Levy walking in hand-in-hand.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Gajeel. It's so great to see you today. Are you ready to pick Lily up?" The lady asked

"Not yet Pamela. Shrimp here is gonna meet him then we are gonna do some work. It's our first date and I want to make it special." Gajeel smiled

"Awww how sweet! You better keep ahold of this one young lady. He is such a hard worker and all the animals love him." Pamela bubbled

"I definitely plan on keeping him." Levy responded with a sweet smile

"Well, Gajeel you know where to go. I'll leave the rest to you and your little lady. Just come up to the front when you are finished and ready to pick up Lily." Pamela said, tossing Gajeel a set of keys

"Are you ready to meet him Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, leading Levy towards the back

"I can't wait to meet him, but I have to ask. Why would they name a boy cat Lily?" She asked curiously

"His full name is PantherLily, but everyone here calls him Lily for short and it just stuck." Gajeel responded as if he had said it a million times

Levy and Gajeel walked through a set of double doors that led to a room of glass front plated boxes holding dozens of cats. As Gajeel and Levy walked to the end of the room, countless cats and kittens meowed at them, begging them for attention. Levy's heart couldn't help but break at the thought of some of them not finding their forever home.

A tear slid down her face and she sniffled before Gajeel turned to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's got you down Shrimp? Today is supposed to be a happy day." Gajeel whispered, stroking her hair

"I just find it sad that some of these amazing animals will never get a home or will wind up coming back here when their owners realize they can't handle them. Some will be put down and I just can't think about that without crying." Levy breathed against his chest

"I know how you feel, but that is exactly why I volunteer here. They need to know, even if for just a short amount of time, that someone cares about them," Gajeel softly spoke "Now, come meet my cat."

Gajeel stopped at the last box and unlocked it. He pulled out a small black kitten with rounded ears and a white muzzle. Upon further inspection Levy could see what appeared to be a crescent shaped scar above his left eye. Levy cautiously approached the young cat, letting him sniff her before she pet him. Lily jumped down from Gajeel's arms and began rubbing his body against Levy's leg. Levy picked him up and cuddled him to her chest.

"That damn, traitorous bastard! See if I get you any cat nip later." Gajeel begrudgingly spat

Hearing this, Lily jumped back into Gajeel's arms and purred against his chest.

"That's what I fucking thought. This here is Levy. She's my girl and you will be nice to her. You got that cat?" Gajeel sternly said to Lily

Lily seemingly nods signaling he knows what Gajeel means. Levy just stares in amazement at their interaction, but it brings a smile to her face knowing Gajeel cares this much about the feline. Gajeel places Lily on the ground and Levy sits down, allowing Lily to crawl into her lap.

"I can see why he was he was named PantherLily. Why did you pick him?" Levy said as she scratched behind his rounded ear

"You see that scar over his eye? He got that from defending his home after his mother abandoned him and his litter mates. A tom cat was walking by and began harassing one of his sisters, Charle, which Wendy and Aunt Grandeeney adopted a couple weeks ago," Gajeel sighed " Salamander took in one of his brothers, Happy, who is this odd blue color. Anyways, Lily took the roll of protector and attacked the tom cat. Lily got his ass kicked, but the tom cat left afterwards leaving him near dead. Luckily someone walked by and brought him and his brothers and sisters here otherwise he would have ended up dead. He's just like me. All beat up and one tough bastard." Gajeel finished

Levy stared in wonderment at the small feline in her lap. A brave soul indeed. Protecting the ones he loves, just like Gajeel.

"I can see why you picked him now. He's a great little guy who is going to grow up to be really handsome. Besides chicks dig scars." Levy winked at Lily, earning a loud purr

"Gihi. That's my cat. A fucking stud." Gajeel laughed

After a few more moments of playing with Lily, Gajeel put Lily back in his box. Lily gave him sad eyes, but Gajeel reassured him that they would be back later and that he would never have to come back here ever again. Gajeel gave him some food before locking Lily back up.

Before leaving the cat room, Gajeel instructed Levy to help him feed and water the rest of the cats. After leaving the cat room, they went to the dog room and watered, fed and even walked a few of them.

Levy and Gajeel were having a great time until a Great Dane named Zeus pulled a little too hard and jumped into a puddle of dirty water. Gajeel hauled him back into the shelter where they gave Zeus a bath. Zeus didn't like being sprayed with water and ran to the back causing the dirt and mud to fling into their faces.

Eventually noon came around and Gajeel felt it was time to get Lily and go. Levy held Lily all the way to the pet store. When they got to they got to the pet store, Levy picked Lily up to go inside with them. Inside Gajeel bought litter, a litter box, food, a few toys that Lily picked out and of course cat nip.

After getting all of Lily's needs taken care of, they drove to Gajeel's house in the country. Well, it's more like a mansion, but Levy loved coming to Gajeel's for the scenery and the pool. Gajeel pulled into the enormous garage just meters away from the massive home and parked his truck.

Levy gathered Lily and the bag with his toys and her clothes while Gajeel grabbed the litter box, food and litter. Levy took in a breath of the fresh air, enjoying the earthy scent of the vast outdoors.

"I forgot how big this place was. It's been too long since I've been here." Levy voiced

Gajeel grunted in response and kicked in the door to the house. As they walk in Metalicana and Igneel walk over to inspect what all the ruckus is.

"Damn it boy! How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to fucking kick the door open like that? Jesus Christ! Do you know how many times I've had to replace that damn door because of you and your cousins?" Metalicana hollered

"Yeah, well I kind of had my hands full and you fuckers knew I got back and didn't fucking help. So, it's your own damn fault old man." Gajeel retorted

Igneel sauntered over to Levy before taking her bags and closing the door behind them.

"Am I interrupting a family thing?" Levy asked guiltily, letting Lily jump from her arms to mosey on over to a loveseat for a cat nap

"Just the annual family mud volleyball game!" Igneel shouted with excitement

Igneel was basically a bigger and older version of Natsu and it was completely obvious that Natsu was his son. His actions and salmon-pink hair gave him away.

"Anyways, it is a pleasure to have you as always Miss Levy." Metalicana gestured

Gajeel was also the spitting image of his father. Minus the slight graying and shorter hair. After all the man was a very powerful attorney and had to look his best in court.

"Thanks Metalicana. I've always loved coming here. Even if it is a secret kept from my parents." Levy giggled

"Been waiting to meet Gajeel's new girl. Although, I didn't think it was going to be you. You know because he has no balls and your parents hating him," Igneel quipped "Natsu brought a girl along too. I think her name was Luigi or something like that."

Metalicana punched his brother in the face. Violence seems to run in the family. Before the grown men got too far in their fight, Lucy came in from the back to tell them that the pit was ready.

Lucy noticed Levy had arrived and gave her a big hug which earned her a growl from Gajeel. He doesn't care that Lucy is a woman. He just doesn't like when other people are all over his woman and bunny girl was no different.

"Hey Levy-chan lets go find Wendy so we can get ready to pick teams for the game." Lucy says as she is dragging Levy towards the back

Once the girls get to the backyard, if one could even call it a back yard, Levy and Lucy went to the girl's shower hut to find Wendy. Inside, they found Wendy and Grandeeney putting sunscreen on. Levy runs over to them and gives them a great big hug.

"Wendy, Grandeeney it's so great to see you guys. Gajeel and I just got back from the shelter from picking up Lily and he told me about what happened with Charle and the tom cat. Thank goodness Lily was there." Levy said excitedly

They stood there for a bit and talked about Lily before being called out to pick teams. Levy took off her shoes before following the rest of the girls out to the mud volleyball pit. Surprisingly enough Laxus and Cobra were there too. Laxus was off at college and Cobra went to some school a few hours away and everyone rarely saw them at family functions.

The final teams were Gajeel, Levy, Rogue, Metalicana, Skiadrum and Laxus as team Iron Shadow Dragon and Natsu, Lucy, Sting, Igneel, Weisslogia and Cobra as team Light Flame Dragon. Some argued that Iron Shadow Dragon was too OP because they had a lot of the more brawny guys on their team, but Levy pointed out that since she was on that team it was a handicap because the mud came up to the middle of her back. Grandeeney and Wendy decided that they were going to be the referees and medics, because knowing this family there were going to be many injuries and arguments.

They flipped a coin to see who served first and Iron Shadow Dragon won the toss. Both teams took their places on either side of the net and the game started. Gajeel had a perfect serve that zipped right by Natsu's head. As Levy was right beside him, in the spot that would end up serving last, he gave her a great big hug before getting cussed out by Natsu.

"What the fuck Metal Head? You did that on purpose!" Natsu shouted from across the net

"Gihi and what if I did Salamander? You gonna do anything about it?" Gajeel teased

"This means war assface!" Natsu cried out

"Settle down or else." Grandeeney warned

Gajeel's next serve was a little softer and the game volleyed a while before Light Flame Dragon ended up scoring. The game was back and forth for quite a while as the game stayed close. Finally, it was Levy's turn to serve. She threw the ball into the air and completely missed hitting it. Stupid lack of coordination.

"I can't do this Gajeel. I have noodles for arms and have zero chance of getting it over the net." Levy said glumly

Gajeel came from his place at the net and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Shrimp, I'll make you big." Gajeel whispered in her ear causing her to blush

Gajeel slid his arms down hers and positioned her arms in the underhand serving position. He acted like the way he was touching her was the most normal thing in the world. That made Levy blush even more. Gajeel swiftly, but gently, led Levy's hand towards the ball. All eyes were on the ball as it went over the net. Gajeel gave Levy a quick smile before running back to his spot up front. The ball went back and forth before Skiadrum spiked it into Weisslogia's chest, causing him to fumble and for Iron Shadow Dragon to score.

Gajeel turned to Levy to see if she needed his help again, but she assured him that she had it. Levy barely managed to get the ball over the net, but Light Shadow Dragon ended up scoring.

It had been a long day and both teams had won 2 games a piece and they are now down to the final game. The game is tied 24-24 and it's Light Shadow Dragon's turn to serve. Cobra cockily stepped forward and power served the ball over the net. Rogue dived to get the ball up so someone could spike it, but it was still to low. Metalicana tried to set it up for Gajeel to spike it, but the ball had other ideas. Instead, it came towards Levy.

It felt like the ball was moving in slow motion as it headed for Levy. Sting and Natsu grinned as the ball came closer to Levy. Levy jumped as high as she could and connected with the ball. Everyone watched in amazement as the ball hit Igneel square in the face.

The ball fell to the mud and the rest of the members of her team rushed Levy with praise and excitement as she scored the game winning point. Levy hadn't been doing very well the entire day considering the mud and water came up to the middle of her back. Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her into a hug to plant a juicy kiss on her lips. He spun her around in circles as he kept his lips firmly planted against hers. Gajeel's family members began hooting and hollering at their public display of affection.

"How about all of you shut the fuck up? Damn. A man can't even kiss his girl without his family harassing him." Gajeel grumbled as he pulled away from Levy

"Maybe it's because it took you years to grow the balls to do it Metal Head." Laxus shouted

After a brief shouting match with his family a wicked, toothy grin fell upon Gajeel's face. He spun Levy around to where her ass was pressed against his crotch and launched both of them head first into the mud. When they came up, Levy turned back around and gave Gajeel a death glare.

"GAJEEL REDFOX THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs

"And what are you going to do about it Shorty?" Gajeel quirked

Levy runs to tackle Gajeel before he catches her and plants another kiss on Levy's soft, but muddy lips. This seemed to cool her down quite a bit.

"How about you go take a shower? You do know you're covered in mud, right?" Gajeel smirked

"So are you." She grinned

Everyone got out of the pit and headed to the shower huts. Levy turned the water on and allowed the warm water to slide off of her as it took the mud with it. After she got most of the mud off her shirt and shorts, Levy stripped down to her bathing suit and rinsed the rest of it out of her suit before completely stripping.

"Lu, I think I'm really falling for him." Levy spoke into the nearly silent room minus the hiss of the showers

"Well that much is obvious. I haven't known either of you for very long, but I can tell he feels the same way. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to show off much emotion besides anger or jealousy maybe, but when he is around you he lights up and acts like you are the only person in the world. I think he's a keeper Lev." Lucy said as she turned her shower off

"I sure hope so. Anyways, Natsu asked you here too. Does that make you guys official?" Levy asked as she continued to wash the mud out her hair

"I don't know. He's just a nice guy in general, but even though we've only known each other for less than a month, I want to grab him and plant a kiss on his lips." Lucy replied

"I hate to admit it, but that might be your best chance. He's a pretty dense guy." Levy said as she shut the water off and stepped out of her shower stall completely nude

"Your tits are so cute and perky Levy-chan!" Lucy giggled

"Don't stare Lu! I already have an inferiority complex when it comes to that subject and I don't want to feel any worse about it than I already do." Levy retorted

"I didn't mean it like that Levy." Lucy apologized

"I know, but you are a fun person to harass. Still a touchy subject with me though." Levy snickered as she looked for her bag

Levy looked all around the hut for her bag and couldn't find it. Shit! It was still in the house and she didn't have any other clean clothes.

"Hey Lu, can you go get my bag when you are finished? It's in the main entryway next to a bag with cat supplies for Lily." Levy questioned, feeling really exposed now

"I got you girl. Heading out now." Lucy said as she finished getting ready

Levy stood there and shivered for a few minutes before Lucy came in and handed her a fresh towel and her clothes. Levy grabbed them and hurried to embrace the warmth of the cloth towel.

"Do you want me to wait for you Levy-chan?" Lucy called out

"Nah. Go catch up with Natsu before he breaks something and an all out war breaks out between him and the other guys. Knowing this family it could definitely happen." Levy said, stifling a laugh

"You're right. Wendy and Grandeeney might need some help with so many rowdy boys." Lucy shouted as she left the shower hut quickly

Levy quickly dries her body off before wrapping the towel around her head to soak up the remaining liquid that was clinging to her hair. She put her black and blue bra and panties on quickly before putting on her tan shorts and Lion King tank top on. Just as she was pulling her shirt over her head Gajeel walked in and saw her nearly bare torso.

"EEEEEKKKK!" Levy shrieked

Gajeel turned away from Levy before speaking.

"S-sorry Shrimp. Didn't think anyone was still out here. Aunt Gran asked me to come get something of hers she left out here. That woman must of done it on purpose." Gajeel embarrassingly apologized

"It's ok. You didn't mean to. Although, you should probably be more aware of your surroundings before you enter a woman's shower hut." Levy giggled as blush creeped up her face

Gajeel helped Levy grab her things and what he needed to get for Grandeeney before heading back to the massive house hand-in-hand. As they proceeded to walk in Gajeel and Levy get teased by Metalicana and Igneel. Gajeel tells them to fuck off before telling them he is going to be taking Levy out for ice cream before taking Levy home.

"Sweet ice cream! Lets go!" Natsu shouted as he came bounding the enormous stairs

"It's called a fucking date for a reason Salamander. Get some fucking common sense asshat." Gajeel spouted back

Natsu pouts and walks over to Lucy and rests his face between her boobs. Lucy consoles him by telling him they can get some tomorrow if he really wants it which immediately perks Natsu up.

"Hey Lu! That sounds like a date to me." Levy winks at Lucy

"Levy-chan!" Lucy squeals

Levy walks to the couch to pick up a sleeping PantherLily and giving him a few pets and hug before her and Gajeel are on their way out the door.

Once they get to the ice cream parlor, Levy orders one scoop of mint chocolate chip and one scoop of rocky road in a waffle cone bowl and Gajeel orders a peanut butter fudge brownie double sundae. After receiving their order they sit in a corner booth for some privacy. Laughs and small talk were made as the two delved into their dairy confections. Gajeel finished first and put his larger hand over Levy's smaller one and looked her straight in the eye. This was serious business.

"Levy, I want to apologize again for walking in on you in the shower hut. I'm a gigantic pervert, but that was uncalled for. I don't want it to seem like I did it on purpose and like I'm forcing you to do something you aren't ready to do." Gajeel solemnly apologized

Levy looks deeply into his eyes. They are full of worry. Worry that in this moment Levy will reject him and his apology. Gajeel isn't the type of guy to apologize very often, but when he does he sincerely means it.

"Thanks Gajeel. That means a lot to me. You don't have to look so sad about it though. We both know you didn't mean to. It was an accident." Levy politely smiled

Her smile instantly lifted his spirits. Once Levy finished her ice cream Gajeel brought her home. He turned to her and gave her a deep kiss before they said their final goodbyes for the day.

Levy walked up to the door of her house to unlock it as her mother pulled into the drive way. She decided to wait for her mom so they didn't have open the door twice.

"Hello Levy-chan. Who was that pulling away as I pulled up?" Michelle asked curiously

 _Wow, straight to the point on that one mom_. Levy thought

"It was Natsu. He invited me and Lucy to play mud volleyball with his family. Don't worry Gajeel wasn't there. He was volunteering at the animal shelter and to finalize the adoption of his cat." Levy replied, calmly lying to her mother

"Ok. Just wanted to make sure my baby girl was safe and sound." Michelle cooed

Levy wanted to role her eyes. Being with Gajeel made her feel safe and sound and she hated that her parents thought he was going to do something to her that she didn't want. It pissed her off beyond belief.

Levy told her mom she was just going to relax for the rest of the day up in her room and that she would get something to eat later. Levy changed into some pajamas and decided to write some of her latest fan fiction and mess around on Tumblr. After a few hours of writing and editing and fangirling over ships, Levy headed to her bed and fell asleep having sweet dreams about her and Gajeel.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may not have had quite the first date vibe you were hoping for, but if someone did this for me I'd be sure to keep them. I'veactually played mud volleyball before. Every August my town has a mud volleyball tournament and it is so much fun. I can tell you right now I know how Levy feels not being able to serve very well in muddy water that comes up that far. It's like they made it purposely unfair for short people.I wanted to do something more down to earth, something more Gajevy, than them go somewhere fancy. I had so much fun writing this chapter and in the next chapter things start to get a little more serious. This chapter has roughly 1200 more words than the last one. Ooops. Not. Well, I hope you guys keep enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4- Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Soon, the weekend ended and Monday came around again. Levy was rushing to her first hour class due to her alarm not going off. She reached Mr. Clive's room and sat down just as the bell rang.

"Whew. That was a close one." Levy exclaimed

"Cut it kind of close there, don't you think?" Lucy giggled next to her

"Haha. My alarm didn't go off this morning." Levy explained

"I still can't believe your team won the way they did. Natsu said Igneel still had the red mark on his face yesterday." Lucy laughed

"Guess I just don't know my own strength." Levy replied coolly

"Do I need to separate you girls again?" Gildarts asked

"No, we'll shut up now." Lucy quickly responded

For the rest of class Levy and Lucy didn't talk to each other. All throughout class Levy was debating with herself on whether she wanted to tell Lucy about Gajeel walking in on her. It made a heat well up deep inside of her just thinking about it. If he had stepped in there even one second sooner, he would have gotten a full view of her bare torso. So close, yet so far away.

Once the bell rang, the girls made a beeline for their lockers. On their way, Levy decided she would tell Lucy.

"Can I tell you something without you laughing at me?" Levy asked shyly

"Of course Levy-chan. What's a best friend for if not to divulge all your deepest, darkest secrets to?" Lucy concluded

"Saturday after you left to go to the main house, Gajeel walked in on me pulling my shirt down." Levy whispered

"Didn't think you guys had gotten that far?" Lucy jested

"I-it wasn't like that Lu! Nothing sexual happened, but a blushing Gajeel is pretty adorable. He apologized several times and felt really bad for doing it. I don't like having a mopey dragon on my hands, so I reassured him that it was ok because it was an accident. He knows I'm not ready for that and isn't going to force me into having sex." Levy replied as she shut her locker

"KYAAA! That's so cute." Lucy squealed

"I think my parents are getting suspicious though. Mom almost caught us." Levy responded

"If they do tell them to shove it up their asses. You deserve to be happy." Lucy cheered

"That's a very Gajeel answer." Levy laughed

Levy and Lucy chatted for a couple more minutes before heading to their separate classes. Levy's classes seemed to drag on forever. She usually loved her classes, but this Monday morning was just boring and slow. Levy was going to go crazy. She wanted to see Gajeel and forget about school for a while.

Soon, it was time for lunch, which meant she could finally see Gajeel. Levy was getting ready to pick up a tray to get food when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her petite waist. She'd know those scarred and pierced arms anywhere.

"You know PDA isn't allowed. The cranky lunch lady will scold you if she sees this." Levy mused

"Can't help it. You're just so damn cute that I couldn't resist. Come to the table. I brought spaghetti and meatballs." Gajeel murmured in her ear

"Mmmmm that sounds so much better than frozen chicken nuggets." Levy giggled as she pulled away from Gajeel

Levy and Gajeel move towards their table hand-in-hand, ready to dig into their spaghetti. Everyone else was already sat down and eating by the time the couple made it to the table, so they wasted no time at all to get to their meal. Gajeel set up their meal on the plates and then they began to eat. Levy took her first bite and was in food heaven.

"Oh my God Gajeel! What are these meatballs made of? They are the best I've ever had!" Levy shouted

"Veal meatballs with thyme, oregano and a secret ingredient. Maybe one day if you become a Redfox I'll share the secret with you, but not until then." Gajeel replied strongly

Levy blushed at the idea of being Gajeel's wife someday. The thought of her having such a strong and loyal as Gajeel made her smile. The image of a little one with bright blue hair and piercing red eyes flashed before Levy's eyes, sending her over the edge. She was turning into Juvia, except she was in love with Gajeel and not Gray.

"Earth to Shrimp. You in there short stack?" Gajeel asked concernedly

"Yeah, sorry. Just got caught up in my thoughts." Levy laughed nervously

The rest of lunch was fairly quiet as everyone focused on their lunches. Gajeel noticed Levy was acting slightly off kilter and that made him worry. He didn't like seeing his Shrimp so flustered, unless he knew he was the one that caused it. He's going to have to ask her what's going on later.

Once the bell rang, Levy made a beeline for her locker. She couldn't get Gajeel's words out of her head.

 _I guess being a Redfox wouldn't be too bad._ Levy thought as she opened her locker

When she opened her locker, a bouquet of flowers with a note were gingerly placed atop her books. She took the note and silently read it.

 _Baby's Breath for your innocence and purity of heart, a Red Carnation for deep, romantic love and passion, a Dahlia for your elegance and dignity, a Red Daisy because you just don't know how beautiful you are, a Pink Rose for your grace, a Red Rose true love and a Purple Tulip for forever love. All these flowers describe you perfectly Miss Levy. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and that will never change. Sincerely, someone that loves you more than you will ever know._

Levy felt so much wanting and love from this "mysterious" person. She chuckled at the thought. She would have to thank Gajeel in Calculus.

Levy got to Calculus before Gajeel with the flowers fresh on her mind. She was still flustered from Gajeel's comment at lunch but she was going to try her hardest to try and hide it from him. She knew if he knew the reason why he would certainly laugh at her.

Gajeel walked in coolly and calmly as he took his place next to Levy. He could tell that her demeanor had changed slightly. She was more cheerful and bubbly. Just how he liked his Shrimp.

Levy got up from her seat and gave him a big hug and kiss before Belno got in the classroom. She knew the elderly woman would scold them if she saw them in this state. Several students glared at their embrace. Gajeel was the first to pull away and rested his hands on Levy's hips.

"Thanks for the flowers. They are beautiful." Levy smiled, kissing his forehead

"What flowers are you talking about Shrimp? I didn't get you any flowers." Gajeel replied, a tinge of anger starting to appear in his voice

"Who else would give me flowers? I only like you like that." Levy innocently pondered

"It was probably one of your fanboys." Gajeel hissed as his hands gripped her hips tighter

"Now that I think about it, Droy is good with plants and is in a flower arranging class." Levy replied

"I'm going to kick his fucking ass." Gajeel fumed

"You will do no such thing! I don't feel that way about him. Don't hurt him and let me tell him not to do it again. He's like a brother, nothing else." Levy said as she raised her voice slightly

"If he does it again, I'm kicking his fat ass." Gajeel mumbled as he brought his face to Levy's chest

He'll have to ask her about what happened at lunch later as the bell has just rang. Belno saunters in and Levy immediately went back to her seat.

For the rest of class the lovebirds paid attention to Belno's lesson, but occasionally gave the other a slight glance. Levy really didn't want him to hurt Droy and Gajeel really just wanted this class to get over with so he could question her.

Soon, the bell rang and Gajeel escorted Levy to her locker to inspect the flowers and get answers. He leaned against the locker next to hers and read the letter. He's really going to kick that fatass in the dick now. Gajeel calmed down and fired away at the question that had been eating him up for the past hour and a half.

"So Shrimp, why were you so flustered at lunch?" Gajeel questioned

She knew this was coming, so she decided to answer truthfully. "Did you mean what you meant? I mean about me being your wife someday? B-because I-I'm only 16 and don't turn 17 until November and you are going to be 18 in February, but I-I guess I just got a little ahead of myself, huh?" Levy admitted as she laid her head against his broad chest

"That's what you were worried about? Levy, I don't know what I would do if anything happened and we ended things. We've only been together for a few weeks, but without a doubt I see you as my wife someday. Don't you doubt yourself. I made you a promise on Saturday, didn't I? I told you I was going to make you big Levy McGarden and Redfox's don't break their promises." Gajeel whispered in her ear, blushing like he never had before

"Thanks. That makes me feel really good about myself." Levy smiled as she pulled away from him

Gajeel gave Levy a light peck before they headed to their different 6th hour classes. Today in her Anatomy and Physiology class, Porlyusica gave them a test and Levy could not concentrate at all. Whether it was Droy's flowers and her worry about Gajeel doing something to him or her and Gajeel's conversation by the lockers, things just seemed more real now. Could he really see her as his future wife? She's just so small and weak and he's just so big and strong.

 _I told you I was going to make you big Levy McGarden and Redfox's don't break their promises._

His words played through her mind so many times that they were permanently ingrained in her mind. After the first 30 minutes Levy finished her test and tried and failed at doing some homework. That man was going to be the death of her sanity.

When the bell rang, Levy slowly got up and handed her test into Porlyusica. Before leaving, Porlyusica stopped Levy.

"You know how I feel about humans, but I couldn't help but notice that you were distracted during the test. That isn't like you Miss McGarden." Porlyusica sighed

"Sorry, I'm having boy trouble. I need to get to Ensemble before Mr. Bora gives me detention. He's giving us our songs today." Levy explained

After that, Levy rushed out of Porlyusica's and speed walked all the way downstairs to the choir room. Gajeel was right behind her and scooped her up before going over to his seat. Levy blushed and hid her face in his chest as he sat down.

"Why did you do that Gajeel?" Levy huffed

"Do you know how cute you are when you are mad Shrimp?" Gajeel smirked as he sat Levy up

"You're lucky you're hot or else I would have smacked you by now." Levy replied as she got up and brushed off her dress.

"Gihi." Gajeel chuckled

"Ok everyone take your seats and then we will get down to business." Bora shouted as he came from his office

Levy and the others quickly ran to their assigned seats. Everyone was eagerly anticipating the reveal of the songs they were going to perform at the Fall concert.

"Ok, looks like everyone is here so lets get started. Since our concert is in October, I decided our first song will be Thriller by Michael Jackson. Girls you will be singing to Skyfall by Adele as your second song and boys your second song will be Eye of the Tiger by Survior. And your final song will be Like I'm Going to Lose you by Meghan Trainor featuring John Legend. For the last song you are going to be in pairs and I have it posted right over on my door. So go and look at it and then I will continue." Bora explained

Everyone huddled around the office door to figure out their partner.

 _Pairings for Like I'm Going to Lose you are as followed and you are not allowed to switch: Juvia and Lyon, Levy and Gajeel, Wendy and Romeo, Mira and Freed, Minerva and Rufus, Yukino and Hibiki, Kagura and Ren, and Meredy and Jellal. Like I said before your partners are non negotiable. If you have a problem and things become hairy, then and only then will I consider switching partners around._

Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy and spun her around when he saw that they were going to be partners. He was glad that the Shrimp was his partner. Truthfully, he was hoping for anyone other than Minerva. He would have forced Bora to switch him with someone else if it would have came down to it. Soon, everyone dispersed and had sat back in their chairs.

"Ok, now here is the big news. For this song we need a lead couple to sing the verses to give it a more intimate feeling. Yes, I realize you guys are only in high school, but I've already got Principal Makarov's permission to do it. And our lead couple is going to be Levy and Gajeel!" Bora exclaimed

"What?! How can you give it to that little tramp? Usually you give the lead to Seniors only. That skank is only a Junior. You should have given it to me and Rufus!" Minerva shouts

"While that is true Minerva, I believe their voices mold each other and fit perfectly together. Her smooth and silky voice harmonizing with his gruff and soul piercing voice is one of the best things I've ever come across in my few years as the choir teacher here at FHS. Also the dynamic of them being a couple makes them bring more chemistry to the table." Bora concluded

"Her parents don't even know they are dating! They hate his guts for being such a gigantic man whore and being such an enormous ass!" Minerva countered

Levy began to fume. Minerva has no right to talk about her Gajeel that way. Gajeel could see the steam coming out of Levy's ears and pulled her close to him to calm her down.

"Besides, he isn't even good in bed." Minerva jeered

Gajeel was getting ready to tell her off, but Levy couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"First of all, my parents don't like him because of one bad meeting years ago when he was going through a rough patch and they hate the piercings. Good girls don't date bad boys they say, well screw it. He's mine and I don't give a crap. Second of all, you no longer have the right to talk about Gajeel's sex life," Levy turned towards Gajeel "Our sex life. And thirdly, he dumped your ass because you were using him and cheating on him. Who's the whore now? So, why don't you take your ugly ass eyebrows and step off bitch." Levy hollered from across the room

Everybody was frozen in place due to Levy's outburst. Levy was the shy, quiet and good hearted person, not someone who puts someone on blast in the middle of class. Soon, Levy realized what she had done and saw everyone staring at her. She apologized and sat back down in her seat, heavily embarrassed.

"Damn Shrimp! You put that bitch in her place." Gajeel whispered in her ear

"Ok, that is enough drama for one day. We will be meeting every Tuesday and Thursday from 6pm-7:30pm to rehearse. Practices are mandatory if you want your grade. If you absolutely can't make it, please contact me before hand. After all, there is only a month and a half until the big day." Bora said as he handed out the sheet music for their songs

Minerva scowled at Levy from across the room. She absolutely can't stand this. Something must be done. While this is going on Levy held her head high up to show Minerva she isn't intimidated by her actions.

After class, Bora pulled Levy and Minerva into his office for a little chat.

"I know you guys hate each others guts, but I can't have that happen in class ever again. Next time you two pull a stunt like that, both of you will get detention for a week." Bora lectured

"Yes Mr. Bora. I apologize for my actions and behavior." Levy mumbled

"Tch. Whatever." Minerva glowered

The girls left the office and Bora shut the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut Minerva shoved Levy against them wall with her forearm pressed against her throat.

"Lets get one thing straight bookworm, I will get you and you will give me the lead before the concert or else. I don't care what I have to do in order to get it." Minerva threatened before stomping out of the room

As Minerva left the room, Levy stayed behind for a few moments to stop choking and catch her breath. What was she going to do? Levy was terrified that Minerva was going to hurt her to get the spot.

Gajeel had been patiently waiting for Levy and when she came out, he could tell she was distressed and frightened. He pulled her into a tight hug, hoping that she would feel better and safer.

"It's going to be ok Shrimp." He hummed against her ear

"S-she's gunning for me Gajeel. I'm scared. What if she hurts me?" Levy fretted

"I'll fucking break her neck before that ever happens. No one fucks with a future Redfox and gets away with it." Gajeel grinned as he pulled away, causing Levy's spirits to brighten

Slowly but surely the pair make their way to Levy's locker. Gajeel gave everyone who stared at Levy a glare that would scare the devil. Levy opened her locker and handed her flowers to Gajeel so she can load her bag with her textbooks.

"You know I'm still pretty pissed about that." Gajeel barked as he shook his head

"You will get over it. I'll set him straight and it will never happen again." Levy promised

Before leaving to go to his locker, Gajeel gave Levy a juicy kiss. Before he left, Gajeel leaned down and leveled his head to her ear.

"Our sex life, huh? You just told me this weekend that you weren't ready." Gajeel smirked against her ear

"I'm not ready. Stupid Gajeel. I-it just came out because I was mad." Levy defended

"Whatever you say Shrimp. Text me later, ok?" Gajeel spoke as he returned to his normal height

As soon as Gajeel was out of sight, Jet and Droy came running over to Levy and gave her a great big hug. Ever since Levy had begun dating Gajeel, meetings between Levy and her boys have become few and far between. She wished Gajeel could see that they had no chance with her. Gajeel can be a very persuasive man and both of them would like to keep their dicks right where they are.

"L-levy? I have something to tell you." Droy spoke after their short greetings

"Just say it Droy." Levy said holding her flowers with her bag slung over her shoulder and across her chest

"I'm the one that gave you the flowers. I was just going to leave it like it was and leave it a mystery, but something inside of me wouldn't let me do that." Droy explained

"Thank you for telling me the truth Droy. I really appreciate them. However, I'm telling you for your own sake to not do it again. Gajeel got jealous and it took me quite a while to convince him that you weren't a threat to him. He was ready to beat you up." Levy replied with concern and worry in her voice

"Ok, I get it. Thanks for being upfront with me Levy." Droy frowned

"I love you guys too, you know." Levy giggled as she gave them both a big hug

Levy said goodbye to her boys and they walked away as if it were a major blow to their manhood. Levy felt kind of sorry for them, but she knew it had to be done. Now, all she had to worry about were midterms, the concert and Minerva. Nothing else would stand in her way. Or so she thought.

* * *

Thanks again for reading everyone. I wanted to point something out real quick. You may have noticed several pairings in this chapter. Now, just because I put two people together as partners doesn't necissarily mean that I ship them. I needed 8 guys and 8 girls and I ddin't just want them to all be from the Fairy Tail guild. Literally, the only ship of mine in there is Gajevy and maybe RomeoXWendy, but other than that the pairings are there forthe advancement of the plot. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next week. ALso, I've got the makings of my next story in the works, but its going to be a while until I get it out. Just wanted to let you know.


	5. Chapter 5- Nightmares and Good News

_Di_ sclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Gajeel loved seeing the smile on Levy's face as he spun her outward on the stage. This was her night and he would do everything to make sure it was perfect._

 _She was so light and delicate compared to him. It was like she walked on air. He grinned at her as he pulled her in for the final spin. Levy stared up at Gajeel as she panted from exhaustion. He brought her into a tight hug before they turned out towards the crowd. They joined hands and held them as high as Levy could reach as the crowd cheered for their amazing performance._

 _Neither one of them noticed the dark shadow that came up behind Levy. Minerva had an evil grin on her face as she pulled the silk knot of Levy's halter top dress. Levy gasped in horror as she saw her halter top fall to her waist, leaving her bare chest exposed. To her embarrassment, everyone in the audience started laughing at her._

 _Gajeel quickly stepped in front of Levy and pulled her close to his chest. He wrapped his massive arms and quickly brought her back stage_.

Levy sat straight up in her bed. Sweat was pouring off the blunette as she began to recover from her nightmare. Levy removed the covers and went downstairs to get a drink of water. Just thinking about the dream made Levy embarrassed. It wasn't so much of her chest being exposed for everyone to see, but more of the size of her chest. She didn't want everyone to see how small she was in that area.

Levy got back up to her room and tried falling back to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, Levy would have a repeat of the dream. Needless to say Levy didn't get very much sleep that night.

Levy's miserable night caused her to become incredibly grumpy and moody the next morning. Levy got to school early in hope of getting there before the rush. Once Levy got her books for the first few hours, she slammed her locker door shut and slid down until she sat on the ground. Levy was just about asleep before someone kicked her foot. She looked up, ready to lay into the person who disturbed her sleep, and saw crimson eyes staring down at her.

"What's the matter Shrimp?" Gajeel asked thoughtfully

"Bad dream. Didn't sleep well." Levy yawned

Levy then told Gajeel everything that happened in her dream. By the end of Levy's explanation, Gajeel was fuming. How dare that bitch threaten his Shrimp to this point? He was getting ready to stomp away to find Minerva and tear into her before a small, delicate hand reached up and grabbed his monstrous paw.

"At least in the end my shining knight saved me." Levy smiled sleepily

"More like Iron Knight. Gihi." Gajeel chuckled

Gajeel sat beside Levy and pulled her to his lap. She squeaked and he smirked as she sat in his lap like he was cradling a baby. He absolutely loved it when she made that noise. Levy snuggled into his chest as she told him all about her fears and what Minerva has in store for her.

"Don't worry about her. I told you I wouldn't let her do anything to you. Stay by my side Shrimp." Gajeel hummed into her hair

Levy nuzzled her face further into Gajeel's broad chest. The warmth radiating from his body onto hers made Levy even sleepier. She laid her head against his heart and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Just rest until the bell rings. I got you." Gajeel whispered into her ear

A few moments later Lucy walked up to her locker to get her books before looking over and seeing Gajeel cradle Levy. She quickly gathered her things before sitting by Gajeel.

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked with concern in her eyes

"Had nightmares all night long and didn't sleep well is all." Gajeel said as he stroked Levy's hair

"I hope she'll be alright." Lucy replied

"She's tougher than you think Bunny Girl. She'll get through it." Gajeel retorted confidently

Lucy was confused at her new nickname before remembering the story she told them the first day of school. Gajeel and Lucy quietly conversed for a little while, but were very careful not to wake Levy. They giggled at the noises and faces Levy was making in her sleep. Gajeel would have to remember to tease her about that when she was in a better mood.

All too soon though Lucy and Gajeel's conversation was interrupted by Jet and Droy. Gajeel still wasn't very happy with the fatass for giving his girlfriend flowers. Gajeel protectively put his arms around Levy, pulling her closer to his chest.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jet spat

"I knew she shouldn't have gotten together with you." Droy hissed

Gajeel was going to blow a gasket before he remembered the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I'm not going to repeat myself if you fuckers don't listen. She's just tired because of a nightmare and before you ask no it isn't my fault. Actually, I saved her. Just shut the fuck up and let her rest until the bell rings." Gajeel chided

Jet and Droy obeyed the brute and slowly settled down in front of him as he held on tightly to their tiny friend. They were extremely jealous that Gajeel was the one that got to hold Levy like that. Soon the bell rang and Gajeel helped a tired Levy to her feet and walked her to English class. He kissed her forehead before heading off to his Physics class.

Levy was groggy throughout the entire first half of the day. She couldn't concentrate worth shit, but she still managed to get her work done in class. During lunch, Levy barely touched her food and instead laid her head in Gajeel's lap. He fed a sleepy Levy as she rested in his lap.

Gajeel tried, and failed, at keeping his boner under control. Levy looked up to him with a blush covering her cheeks. She didn't really mind. After all, it was normal for a young male to have one when a beautiful girl laid her head in his lap, but the thought of him having one because of her sent her over the edge.

Levy felt a little bit better after her short nap at lunch time. Levy went to her locker and gathered her book and supplies before getting ready to go to AP Calculus. She stood with her back to her locker as she watched Gajeel stroll over and gently take her hand as they walked to class.

Levy and Gajeel quickly took their seats when they got to the class. He could tell that Levy was starting to gain a little more pep in her step. It made him smile to see that she was feeling better.

"Feeling any better Shrimp?" He questioned

"Yeah, I do. Those naps before school and during lunch helped a lot. No thanks to your extra appendage." Levy smirked

"Gihi. You know you want it Shrimp." Gajeel chuckled. He was glad she felt well enough to make a dick joke, even if it was only because she was tired.

He took her hand and gently squeezed it. When the bell rang, they slowly released each others hands as Belno walked into the classroom. She smirked at the young couple as she sat down at her desk to begin role call.

Halfway through class, Belno's classroom phone began to ring. She promptly got up and answered the infernal device. After a quick greeting and a quick conversation, Belno hung the phone up.

"Mr. Redfox, you are wanted in the principal's office." Belno announced

Gajeel nervously got up and headed out the door. He hadn't been to the old man's office in forever and as far as he knew hadn't punched anyone in the face or kicked anyone in the dick lately.

Levy also worried why he got called to Principal Makarov's office. She twiddled her thumbs and nervously watched as Belno continued her lesson. 10 minutes later Gajeel walked back into the classroom with a smug look on his face. Levy asked him if he was in trouble and he replied with a no, but he would tell her in detail after class.

The walk to Levy's locker was a quick one. She really wanted to know his secret. Once Levy shoved her Calculus book in her locker she turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look like she meant business.

"Ok, now you have to tell me what that was all about." She demanded

Gajeel tugged at a letter in his back pocket before handing it to Levy. Levy quickly took the letter from his hands and began to read it. Her eyes went wide as she read the letter. After reading it she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"I can't believe that you are going to be Salutatorian for your class! Oh my God Gajeel this is amazing! Congratulations! We definitely need to celebrate." Levy celebrated as she kissed along his jaw

"Damn right we do." Gajeel smirked as he kissed her back

Levy could not concentrate for the rest of the day. She was just so excited for Gajeel and what he had accomplished. All the people that told him how stupid he was growing up because he had a slight case of Dyslexia couldn't laugh at him anymore. She was so proud of him.

During Ensemble, Bora reminded everyone that tonight was the first night of practice. He continued by telling them that they will do more of the singing in the classroom and more of the dancing will be added during practice. All throughout class, Minerva gave Levy the stink eye and it was really starting to creep Levy out. She'll never understand why Sting and Rogue still hang out with Minerva after her and Gajeel broke up. Why would you pick her over your own family? It just didn't make sense to Levy.

The school day came to an end and the happy couple walked back to Levy's locker holding hands.

"I'm going to go home and take a nap. Can you call me at 5:30 to wake me up?" Levy asked as she pulled all of her text books out of her locker

"I got you Shrimp. I have to get home. I have a shit ton of homework to do. See you later." Gajeel replied

"See you later Mr. Salutatorian." Levy smiled as she kissed his plump lips

They held each other for a moment before they went their separate ways. Levy sure couldn't wait to get home and take a nap. Hopefully her dreams wouldn't be plagued with Minerva undressing her in front of hundreds of people and she could actually rest.

* * *

Gahh sorry for the short chapter. Well, short compared to the others. On the other hand I will be uploading chapter 6 right after this. So if you've been enjoying this story then yay for you. I would love to get more reviews too. I thrive off reading all of these wonderful reviews. Thanks guys.


	6. Chapter 6- First Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

As soon as Levy got home from school, she immediately headed up to her room to get some extra sleep. Soon she fell asleep and the bad dreams continue. This time though Minerva tripped Levy on stage and her dress rode up so everyone could see her panties. They just happened to be gag gift panties from Cana that said "Kiss My Ass" and the audience laughed at her even harder than in the first dream.

Levy is woken up by the sound of her phone going off. She reached for the device that was currently charging on her nightstand and saw that it was Gajeel. Levy told Gajeel she had another dream. She just wanted them to stop. Was asking to sleep without nightmares really that difficult? Apparently so.

"I don't know when I'll be able to sleep again." Levy cried into the phone

"Well, I'm outside in my truck. If you want, when practice is over I'll take you to get a shake and we can talk more about it then." Gajeel spoke softly

"Sounds great as long as we can get them to go. I need to do my homework." Levy weakly giggled as she bounded down the stairs of her home

"See ya in a bit Shrimp. Bye." Gajeel said as he hung up

Levy tucked her phone into her purse when she got to the bottom of the stairs. It was Elliot's day off and he could tell his daughter was acting different as she climbed down the stairs. He saw the bags under her eyes and the way she carried herself showing she is extremely exhausted. As a father and a doctor, this made him worry.

"Are you feeling alright Pea?" He asked worriedly

"Yeah. Just some bad dreams is all. Gotta go to Ensemble practice. I'll see you later dad." Levy cheerfully smiled

Maybe she's feeling better than he thought.

The drive to the school was relatively quiet. Levy just stared blankly out the window as they passed all these vehicles and buildings. Gajeel placed his hand on her knee and squeezed, silently telling her that everything was going to be ok and that they were going to get through this together.

When they get to the school, Gajeel got out quickly and went around to open Levy's door. He wrapped in her a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You can't go in there looking defeated. If you do that, she wins. You are one of the toughest girls I know and I know you've got this in the bag." Gajeel whispered into her hair

"Thanks Gajeel. I really needed that. After all, I can't spoil your good day." Levy said as she pulled back

Gajeel kissed Levy deeply. "You could never ruin my day Shrimp."

Levy took Gajeel's hand and they headed into the school. Levy was in a much better mood now that Gajeel had reassured her that everything was going to be ok. The couple immediately found Juvia as they walked in. She bounced happily over to them with a big smile on her face.

"Is Levy-san feeling any better?" Juvia asked

"I'm feeling so much better after the nap I took when I got home. Thanks for asking Juvia." Levy replied happily

"Good thing you have Gajeel-kun. Juvia wishes Gray-sama would be there for her like that." She smiled sadly at the carpet

"I'd always be there for you Juvia." Lyon butted in as he held up a rose for Juvia

"Lyon knows Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama." Juvia counteracted causing Lyon to pout

Levy told them that she was going to go to the restroom and that she would be back in a few minutes. Levy was one of the few girls she knew that didn't like to have a herd of people follow her to the bathroom. After Levy finished her business, she went to the sink to wash her hands, but was immediately pushed to the wall. Her head snapped back and hit the wall harshly before she looked up to see a seething Minerva. Minerva delivered a punch to Levy's gut, leaving her momentarily breathless.

"Give up your lead position now or else you'll get another punch to the gut bookworm." Minerva hissed

"I am not afraid of you. You can't defeat me and my spirit. I will not let you have the lead position." Levy replied strongly as she gained her breath back

"We'll see about that bookworm." Minerva glowered as she readied her fist to strike the petite girl in front of her again

Luckily for Levy, Juvia and Meredy walked into the room before Minerva could deliver the blow.

"Oh my God! Minerva get off of Levy!" Meredy shouted as her and Juvia ran to Levy's side

"Just you wait bookworm. I'll take that lead position from you and you won't even see it coming." Minerva responded as she stalked out of the bathroom

Juvia and Meredy helped Levy up and tended to the wound on her head. It was a minor scrape so all they had to do was clear away the dried blood. Levy made the girls promise not to tell Gajeel and that she would do so after practice. Levy couldn't handle anymore drama right now. Especially a raging Gajeel hell bent on choking the life out of Minerva.

The trio walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened and rejoined their friends. Gajeel poked fun at Levy for taking so long. She said she was just collecting herself because she was nervous. Levy looked around and saw that everyone had finally shown up. Just a minute later Bora appeared from the auditorium and lead the students inside. The students sat in the front row before Bora began.

"Alright, tonight we are going to begin our practicing in the auditorium on the stage so we can get used to the vibe and flow of the stage. Everyone stand up and we will begin our warm ups." Bora ordered

After warming up, Bora brought up the music video for Thriller. After watching the video a couple of times the students were starting to get the hang of what the dance was going to be like. For the most part everyone already knew the lyrics and so Bora dove straight in and started teaching them the choreography.

After a couple of times of slowly going through the choreography for Thriller, Bora went on to the next song. The boys took a break as the girls remained on the stage to learn the moves and lyrics for Skyfall. They were simple and elegant and it took the 8 girls no time at all to get the hang of it. This was going smoother than Bora thought it was going to.

After a few walkthroughs, Bora gave the girls a break and called all the boys to the stage for Eye of the Tiger. The boys quickly picked up on the moves because Bora made it feel like they were actually Rocky preparing to defend his title. Levy could tell that Gajeel really enjoyed being up on stage as they mock boxed with each other. He really was in his element.

Bora let everyone take a 5 minute break before they started on Like I'm Gonna Lose You.

"Ok everyone, since Gajeel and Levy are the leads for this song, I'm going to be spending a little more time with them. For now I want you guys to take your seats and go over the chorus. Gajeel and Levy please get on stage and we will begin with the verses." Bora barked

Levy and Gajeel got on stage and the music soon started. They used their chemistry to put all of their feelings out on the stage. Everyone was bewildered at how amazing they were doing on their first time of getting the song down. At the last part, Gajeel spun Levy out and then pulled her back in and dipped her. Gajeel tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before bringing his head down to Levy's and going in for a passionate kiss. Levy completely melted into the kiss and forgot about her surroundings.

"Ok you two break it up. This is choir practice not tonsil hockey practice." Bora shouted from in front of the stage

Levy's blushed profusely before turning her head into Gajeel's chest, hiding her embarrassment. Gajeel smirked at the sight of his tiny girlfriend becoming embarrassed. She felt good and that made him happy. Everyone was hooting and hollering at their performance and their ending action.

"You know I love it when you blush like that Shrimp. Gihi." Gajeel chuckled before tilting Levy's head up and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead

Minerva just rolled her eyes at this sight. She couldn't stand this lovey dovey crap they were pulling. She glared at them all throughout their performance and was extremely pissed that Levy showed no sign that she was feeling defeated or was hurting. What she didn't know was it took everything Levy had to stand up straight let alone be twirled around by Gajeel. She didn't know about the bruise that was slowly forming on Levy's stomach and rib cage. She couldn't see the massive goose egg on the back of Levy's head. Minerva was fuming to say the least.

"Disgusting is what that is." Minerva hissed under her breath

Gajeel gave her a warning glare telling her to back off or he may not be able to control himself. Soon, everyone dispersed and went to their vehicles to leave. Gajeel and Levy were getting ready to leave the building when an even smaller hand than Levy's grabbed his unoccupied hand. Gajeel looked at the person who dared to grab his other hand and found none other than his youngest cousin Wendy.

"What do you need squirt?" Gajeel asked as he turned him and Levy towards the younger blunette

"I-I was wondering if you could take me home. Mira has something to do and can't take me even though she is my neighbor." Wendy tentatively inquired

"Sure, why not? Just as long as you don't mind stopping to get some shakes along the way." Gajeel grinned a very toothy grin

Wendy, who has a major sweet tooth, quickly agreed. The trio quickly got into Gajeel's truck and headed Shakey's, the local shake joint. Gajeel went through the drive thru as per Levy's orders. Wendy got a chocolate shake, Levy got strawberry and pineapple shake and Gajeel ordered a peanut butter fudge shake. He took Wendy home first since her home was closer.

As they drove along, Levy went more in depth about her second dream. To her dismay, Gajeel started laughing.

"It's not funny Gajeel! I am seriously traumatized by this." Levy huffed

"I know and I'm sorry, but you are just so cute when you are angry." Gajeel snickered

"Stupid Gajeel." Levy mumbled as Gajeel pulled up to her house

Gajeel turned and leaned over the console separating the drivers seat and passengers seat to give Levy a quick goodbye kiss. Levy gave in and kissed him back before giving him a hug and heading towards her house.

Her parents were sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Hell's Kitchen as Levy walked through the door. They noticed Levy's happy mood and deduced that practice went swimmingly. Levy took a sip of her shake before going over and giving her parents a hug.

"Well, hello to you too. You seem to be feeling better." Michelle sighed as Levy wrapped her arms around her mother

"Where'd you get that shake Pea?" Elliot asked with a quirked eyebrow

Shit. The one question she did not want to have to deal with tonight. Levy let out a long breath that she didn't realize she had been holding before answering her father.

"G-gajeel bought it for me after I told him about my dreams." Levy said, feeling even smaller in that moment

"What?!" Both her parents exclaimed at the same time

"Why the hell is he even around you? You know we don't like it him around you during school let alone by yourself after school hours! What were you thinking Levy?" Elliot shouted as he stood up

"He was just trying to cheer me up. Maybe you guys shouldn't judge him. You've only met him once and he was going through a rough time then. So, when you get to know the real him, then you can hate on him if you don't like what he has to say. He's a great guy deep down." Levy hissed

"That shouldn't matter! We are your parents young lady and you need to obey us." Michelle interjected

"He's my boy…" Levy paused, almost spilling the beans about her relationship "Best friend. I'm not giving up on him because he decided to help me get through a tough time and you guys haven't done a thing. So, please just drop it and leave me alone. Thanks for ruining my good mood." Levy yelled before stomping up to her room

Once in her room, Levy set her shake down on her desk and locked her door. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

As promised here is chapter 6! If you couldn't tell I am a complete sucker for forehead and top of the head kisses. Anyways I probably won't be double uploading again forother shorter chapters for quite a while. I only have 11 chapters outlined. Oops. Anyways please review! I love your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Those Three Words

Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

After Levy locked her door, she threw herself on her bed and began crying. The tears wouldn't stop falling from her doe like eyes. The pain from Minerva's punch was still flowing through her body. She couldn't take much more of this. Why couldn't her parents get that he was good guy? Yeah, he's a little rough around the edges, but so are most of Levy's friends. What made Gajeel so much different than them?

Levy's cries could be heard as Elliot and Michelle glided up the stairs. What was so wrong about wanting to protect your daughter? Couldn't she see that he would just end up hurting her in the end? Her parents made it to the end of the hall and knocked on her door.

"Go away. I need to do my homework." Levy sniffled

"At least try to see this from our point of view. He's just not a good guy for you to be around. We are only thinking of you Pea." Elliot pleaded from the other side of the door

"Thinking of me. THINKING OF ME! HE WAS COMFORTING ME BECAUSE THAT BITCH MINERVA THREATENED ME AND I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE I KEEP HAVING NIGHTMARES. HE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS," Levy inhaled a deep breath "So please just leave me alone for a while. I really do need to finish my homework." She sighed, trying not to let the pain flow through her voice

"Ok. We're here for you too Levy-chan. We love you. Goodnight." Michelle murmured

Levy's parents sighed in defeat. There was no getting through to her tonight. They would continue to try to keep her away from that bastard. For now though, they hung their heads in defeat and walked away.

Levy sat up in her bed to relieve some of the physical and emotional pain from her body. How she got through practice without shedding a tear, she'll never know. He said he would make her big someday, but right she felt so small. So weak. Why couldn't she stand up for herself without feeling bad about it later? She just wanted to be held right now and he wasn't around.

"All this trouble over a stupid shake." Levy sniffed

Levy wiped away the last of her tears and headed to her desk to begin on her homework. After all, she had her reputation for having excellent grades on the line. No more pity party for Levy. At least for now.

Levy finished her homework in record time. Despite her low energy, Levy finished all of her homework in about an hour. Now, she was just exhausted, but she still had to eat and take a shower.

Levy turned the water on as high she could stand before she removed her clothing. What she saw when she took her shirt off caused her to double take. The bruise on her midsection was bigger than she thought. She didn't know how Minerva's punch could have left a bruise spanning all the way across her midsection right under her ribs. Levy had always bruised easily, but this was ridiculous. She definitely had to keep this a secret. She couldn't risk anyone thinking Gajeel had done this to her. Levy took a quick and efficient shower before going downstairs and heating up some leftovers and going to bed.

That night Levy's nightmares were worse than ever before. She could feel Minerva's punches hit her over and over and over again. She got even less sleep than the night before because of this.

Levy dragged the entire day at school. Her attention span was worse than Natsu's on this irregular day. She just couldn't seem to concentrate at all. Sleep crept upon her and it took everything she had to not fall over during her classes and let her snores roam the classrooms.

Gajeel just sat and held Levy throughout lunch. It pissed him off that Minerva had this much power over Levy's beautiful and amazing mind. If she even laid a finger on Levy, Gajeel was going to murder her. He tried to contain his anger so the blunette in his lap could get some sleep. He'd ask what was wrong during Ensemble.

Levy felt slightly better after her nap at lunch, but not by much. Calculus was boring today because Belno had a doctors appointment and the sub they had assigned for the class had a monotoned voice. Levy propped her book up and laid her head down to rest a little more. Gajeel chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend actually sleeping in class, but the reason behind why pissed him off to no end. Luckily, the sub was stupid enough to pay attention to the sleeping girl in the back of the class. Levy was out like a light and prayed that the nightmares wouldn't come during class.

Levy was one of the first people to Ensemble and slumped as she sat in her chair. She was doing better, but she just really wanted to go home. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and Gajeel pulled her to his lap and had her straddle him.

"You are going to tell me what is going on Levy McGarden or I swear to God I will bring out the tickle monster." Gajeel grumbled

Levy told Gajeel about her fight with her parents and how horrible she felt afterwards. She still didn't have the courage to tell him about the bruise and how she got it. She really didn't want to deal with that drama right now.

"I almost spilled the beans about our relationship. If they found out we are dating, they would completely destroy my social life and force me to break up with you. I just couldn't deal with that. Why can't they like you?" Levy cried into his shoulder

"Because I'm a cocky, rude, arrogant son of a bitch. But know this Levy McGarden," Gajeel said as he tilted her head up "You mean the world to me. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Even your parents. I'm not good at all this mushy stuff, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you." Gajeel smirked

Gajeel slammed his lips to hers as the classroom continued to fill up with students. They stare at the couple, but don't do anything to stop it. Most of them just don't want to have to deal with Gajeel if they interrupted their kiss. Levy wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. That definitely woke her up. He pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Gajeel." Levy said, letting her emotions come out

"Ugh. Get a room you two. The rest of us would like to keep our lunches in our stomachs." Minerva groaned as she walked through the door

"What can I say bitch? I'm a passionate man towards the woman I love." Gajeel boasted cockily

Minerva was getting ready to retort, but Bora started class before World War 3 could start. As Levy climbed off of Gajeel, he saw her smile for what he was sure was the first time that day.

After school, Gajeel walked Levy to her locker. As she finished getting everything she needed she told him she had an amazing idea for their second date.

"And how are you going to pull this date off?" He inquired

"Mom has a conference this weekend and won't be back until Sunday and Dad won't be home until 9 p.m. on Saturday. I've got to plan a little more, but for now you'll have to wait." Levy spoke cheerfully

"I like surprises. Just another reason to love you." He smirked before placing a gentle kiss on her lips

"I love you too you big lug, but now I have to plan the date out in more detail. I'll skype you around 8. It'll give me time to reconcile with my parents, take a nap, eat and do some homework." Levy giggled

"Sounds like a plan to me Shrimp. Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled

The couple kissed each other and said goodbye before parting ways. Levy had no idea what she was going to do for this date. Luckily she had about 4 and a half hours to plan it out and a friend to help with every detail. Maybe she would get Lucy to help her. She really helped she could help a girl out, but how was she going to get Lucy to come over without being straight with her parents?

 _This will be interesting. Wonder how I'm going to pull this off._ Levy thought as she pulled out of the parking lot of the school

* * *

Hello everyone. I wan to thank you all again for reading. Please remember to review. They mean a lot to me. Sorry for the short chapter this week, but on the brightside I'm putting up two new fics today called A New Adventure, A New life and His Saving Grace. His Saving Grace will probably be updated every other week for a while until I get a few more chapters planned out because I just started typing it before I wrote it down. Just wanted to remind you guys how much I love you! Thanks again for all the love.


	8. Chapter 8- Apologies and Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Levy got home and immediately went to the kitchen for a snack. Part of her wished she would have eaten lunch instead of taking a nap, but she also has more energy because of that decision. When Gajeel is with her it seems like the horrible dreams never come. When she is with him she can rest peacefully.

Levy took an apple and a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter and set them on the dining room table before going upstairs and getting her laptop. Levy spread her books out on the table before starting on her homework. About 15 minutes into her Calculus homework her phone starts buzzing. It's Lucy.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked

"I'm doing pretty well actually. That nap during lunch helped a lot. The dreams don't seem to come when I'm with Gajeel." Levy responded

"Uh huh, sure." Lucy sighed

"Really Lu I'm fine. Do you want to come over later and help me plan a date with Gajeel? Say around 7? Just say you need help on some homework or something." Levy offered

"That would be fantastic! My dad won't even know I'm gone." Lucy shrieked

"Ok gotta go. I need to finish my homework. Dad had to go to work at 2am because of an emergency surgery and I have to help mom make supper." Levy replied before hanging up

Levy put her head down and got back to her homework. It wasn't anything too hard, so she took her time and occasionally got on Tumblr. She was reading a story about her OTP when her phone buzzed again. This time it was a picture message of PantherLily napping on Gajeel's lap.

 _G: Our cat can be cute when he wants to._

 _L: I didn't know he was mine too._

 _G: Of course he's yours too. Damn bastard loves you more than he loves me._

 _L: I do love you though._

 _G: Love you too Shrimp. Now get to work._

 _L: You too Redfox ;)_

Levy giggled at her and Gajeel's conversation. She still couldn't believe that they had finally said those three words. She had been wanting to tell him how she felt for over a year now, but she didn't know how. Plus he was still dating Minerva back then and if the nightmares she was having now was any indicator of how she was acting out of jealousy, Levy really didn't want to know what it would have been like then if she knew of Levy's feelings for Gajeel.

Levy finished her homework just as her mother walked through the door at 4:30. She must have had a slow day at the pharmacy.

"Hello Levy dear. How was school today?" Michelle asked her daughter as she put her keys in the bowl by the door

"It dragged again because of those stupid nightmares. I can't go one night without them. Whether it's Minerva humiliating me or hurting me, I just can't get over it. All because she is jealous that I'm the female lead for the concert." Levy sighed as she laid her head down on the table

"She'll have to get over it. Obviously you are better than her." Michelle gloated

Levy giggled at her mother's comment. If only she knew. Levy gathered her things and put them back in her bag and set them in the living room out of the way before heading to the kitchen to help her mom with supper. They got everything out to make tacos and started their own tasks. Michelle began to cook the meat, beans and rice while Levy washed the lettuce and tomatoes before chopping them.

Levy informed her mother that Lucy was going to be coming over around 7 to get help on her English homework. Michelle was perfectly fine with Lucy coming over. Levy's parents deemed Lucy an acceptable friend after their very first meeting. Little did they know Lucy was all for Levy and Gajeel's relationship.

The two blue haired women continued to talk and giggle until Elliot got home. Levy bounded into the living room and welcomed him before telling him that supper was almost ready. While Elliot was upstairs changing, the girls set the dining room table with the food and plates.

Once everyone was seated, they began eating and conversing about how their individual days went. There was laughing and smiling, something that hasn't happened lately in the McGarden household. Once the giggling died down, things got quiet and awkward. Everyone knew what was coming up but no one knew how to approach the touchy subject of the night before. Finally, Levy spoke up.

"I just wanted to tell you guys how sorry I am about last night. I overreacted. I never should have talked back to you guys like that." Levy genuinely apologized

"No you shouldn't have. You should never talk to us like that again. We know how you feel about Gajeel," Levy blushed as her father continued "But we genuinely believe that he isn't good for you. He's got this raw, feral, bad boy aura and we don't think he's a good influence on you." Elliot explained calmly

"You guys are judging him off one meeting. I honestly don't think you guys are being fair to Gajeel. You haven't seen the caring side of him. He adopted a beat up, scarred, loving kitten named PanterLily. He loves Lily so much," Levy argued "So, what is your biggest problem with him?" She inquired

"We don't want him to take advantage of your kind spirit and personality. Our biggest fear is that you will become a teenage mother. He just seems like the kind of person that would get you pregnant. We don't want you to go through what we went through with you. Being a teenage parent is very difficult." Michelle replied

"You really don't know him them. He would never take advantage of me. I wouldn't let him have sex with me unless I was ready or wanted it. Which I'm not and I don't. Why do you think Kai broke up with me last year? Besides, we are just friends and we are both perfectly fine with that." Levy assured her parents

Levy cleared her place at the table and washed her plate and silverware before she went into the living room to watch some television before Lucy arrived. She absolutely couldn't wait for her new female best friend to come over to help her plan her date with Gajeel. Hopefully an hour would be enough time to plan this date.

When Levy's new favorite show Lucifer ended, she got up and went to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom there was a knock on the door. Michelle and Elliot went to open the door and found Lucy standing on the front porch.

"Hello Elliot and Michelle. Is Levy home? She promised to help me with our English homework." Lucy questioned Levy's parents

"She just went to the restroom. She should be right out." Michelle responded

Levy quickly finished her business in the bathroom when she heard giggling coming from the living room. When she got to the living room, Michelle had just brought out Levy's baby book. Things had to stop here. There are some things Levy didn't want exposed and her bare bottom was one of them.

"Oh jeez. Lucy we should head upstairs before they start telling you embarassing stories and showing you pictures of my tiny three year old bum." Levy said as she grabbed Lucy's hand and her laptop before heading upstairs

"Guess I'll have to hear those stories next time." Lucy giggled

When the girls reached Levy's room, she set her laptop up before turning her Xbox on and going to the Pandora app and going to her Dance Pop station. The girls sat on Levy's bed and Levy began to twiddle her thumbs. Why was she so nervous? She knew she could trust Lucy in the fact that she would give her good advice. Levy knew Lucy wouldn't tell her parents either. Lucy had been a major advocate for the couple.

"Ok, tell me what you have planned so far for your date with Gajeel." Lucy said with a sly smile on her face

"Ummm, I kind of don't have anything planned. At all. It was just a spur of the moment thing and I wanted to do something to congratulate him on getting Salutatorian. All his life people have doubted him and now I want to show him how special he really is." Levy confided to Lucy as a small smile spread across her face

"Oh boy. You don't have much experience dating, do you?" Lucy asked

"No, I don't. Gajeel is only my second boyfriend and my previous one never let me plan anything before breaking up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him." Levy murmured as she laid her head in her hands

During the first few months of Levy dating Kai, everything was absolutely wonderful. He was a complete gentleman. Kai was a little controlling at times, but Levy just thought it was him being protective. About 5 months into their relationship though Kai started getting mean. Kai left bruises on Levy's body, but he was smart enough to make sure they were unseen. He didn't understand why Levy wouldn't give him her virginity. Levy was heartbroken when Kai broke up with her. Luckily Gajeel was right there to pick up the pieces and wrap his arms around the petite girl. He also helped Levy file a police report shortly after her breakup and Kai was sent to jail until he turned 18 for assault.

For the next 45 minutes Lucy and Levy went back and forth on ideas for Levy's big date. Football game? Neither Levy or Gajeel were too big into sports so that was a no go. Dinner and a movie? Gajeel would insist on paying and there would be no way Levy could convince him otherwise and this night was supposed to be about him. That was vetoed. Staying in and watching a movie? Levy didn't want Gajeel to get caught at her house and Levy would probably fall asleep at his house if she went there. Inset incorrect answer buzzing noise here. Roller skating? Levy was almost too clumsy to do the dancing required for Ensemble so that wasn't going to happen. Dancing? There weren't really any places for teenagers to go dancing in Magnolia. Swimming? It's the middle of September and by the time they got out to the lake the water would be too cold. Levy was about to give up. Nothing was coming to her.

"Great! In 5 minutes Gajeel will be calling me on Skype and I have no idea what to do for this date. Ugh! What am I going to do Lu?" Levy exhaled as she leaned back on her bed with a huff

All of a sudden Lucy shot up from the bed. A light went off in her head.

"Levy, I have a great idea!" Lucy shrieked

"What is it this time?" Levy groaned as she felt another ridiculous idea coming forth

"How about a picnic in the park! You can't tell me that wouldn't be an amazing date." Lucy sang as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

"Lu, I think this is the best idea you have ever had!" Levy squealed

As the girls continued to squeal, Levy's laptop started beeping. They went over and saw Gajeel had invited Levy to their Skype session. Levy sat down in her comfy office chair and accepted the call as Lucy stood at her side.

"Oi! What the fuck is Bunny Girl doing there?" Gajeel grumbled

"To help me throw off suspicion of me talking to someone and to help me come up with an idea for our date." Levy informed her boyfriend

Gajeel then grumbled something about it not being any of Lucy's business. What can he say? He likes his personal business to be private. But of course he would tell Levy anything and everything. Even before they started dating.

Lily jumped from his spot on Gajeel's lap up to in front of his laptop and crowding in front of the camera. Gajeel cursed at the kitten for interrupting them. Levy and Lucy giggled as they watched Gajeel threaten Lily with getting him neutered. Lily jumped back down to Gajeel's lap and curled into a ball. He'd like to keep his balls for a little bit longer thank you very much.

Levy and Gajeel then start going into detail about their date. Gajeel loved the idea of having a picnic in the park. Thank you Lucy. They agreed to meet at South Gate Park at 5pm under the big oak tree. Gajeel said he would take his guitar. This would give the couple the opportunity to sing together and for Gajeel to play his guitar. He was a little rusty as he hadn't played in a while, but Gajeel had always taken to playing instruments easily. He could also play the piano and a couple of other instruments pretty well. Levy adamantly demanded that she provide the food. It was Gajeel's celebration and she wouldn't have any of it.

"I should probably go Shrimp. The old man needs me to go help him with something." Gajeel sighed

"Ok then. I should probably head to bed soon anyways after Lucy leaves. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Gajeel." Levy cooed as she rubbed her eyes

"I love you too Levy. Oi Bunny Girl, don't go spreading rumors about me being soft. I have a reputation to uphold." Gajeel replied

After Levy and Gajeel hung up the girls talked for a few more minutes before Levy lead Lucy to the front door and said goodbye. Levy couldn't wait until Friday. It will surely be a night that she will remember for the rest of her life. Levy looked at the clock and noticed that it's almost 10. She told her parents goodnight before going up to bed. Hopefully the nightmares wouldn't be as bad tonight.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your continued support and love. Sorry I didn't update last week. I was in a bit of a funk and didn't feel like writing.I wanted to give you guys my best and last week everything just would have been horrible. I'll hopefully be able to publish chapter two of A New Adventure, A New Life later sometime this weekend becuase I have a family thing in Ark City tomorrow and it is practically impossible to write when I am around my parents and brother. I probably won't be publishing for His Saving Grace for a while because I literally have nothing planned. I haven't worked on any of my outlines in about a month. Ooops. Anyways I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter and it's more in depth reason into why Levy's parents don't like Gajeel and her past relationships. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9- Second Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Even though Levy's horrible nightmares continued, her joy and excitement for her date with Gajeel was through the roof. She was pumped to say the least. Gajeel lent her one of his old t-shirts to see if that would help with her nightmares. While it did help, they didn't completely go away. Gajeel was pretty excited for their date too and even though he didn't show it, he was equally as pumped as Levy.

In the shadows of Fiore High lurked a monster that neither one of them wanted to deal with and her name is Minerva. She continued to plot her revenge against Levy. She deserved that spot not some tiny girl that she could squish with her thumb and pointer finger. Minerva glared at the couple all throughout Ensemble practice with the hopes of intimidating Levy, but it as usual did not work.

Finally, Friday had arrived and it was 4pm and Levy was rushing to find something to wear for her date. Her final outfit was a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps and small blue flowers all over it. The dress tied behind her back so it would accentuate her smaller bust. She wore a matching headband and white leggings and blue flats.

When Levy got downstairs she immediately retrieved the picnic basket from the closet before heading to the kitchen. Levy laid premade ham sandwiches on honey wheat bread, grapes, chips, deviled eggs, a chocolate cake, wine glasses, sparkling apple juice, and plates and silverware gently into the basket. Before she headed out the door, Levy grabbed a blanket from inside the spare bedroom on the bottom floor of her home so they didn't have to sit on the ground.

It was 4:45 when Levy arrived at South Gate Park. As she waited for Gajeel she started texting Lucy about how nervous she was about this date. What if Gajeel didn't like her dress? What if he didn't like the food she brought? Was he going to change his mind about this date? About her?

At 5 til 5 Gajeel pulled up beside Levy. She seemed like she was in her own world as usual. She also seemed really nervous. She had no reason to be nervous. She was fucking perfect to him. Gajeel went to Levy's driver side window and gently tapped his knuckles on the window. Levy became startled and jumped about 4 inches out of her seat. When she realized it was Gajeel, she puffed out her cheeks. Gajeel laughed at her chipmunk cheeks. She didn't realize how cute she looked when she was mad.

After Gajeel got done laughing, he helped her out of her car. Levy noticed he was wearing a nice black polo shirt and dark blue jeans and had his hair pulled up into a ponytail.

 _"That shirt really brings out his eyes."_ Levy thought as a blush dusted her cheeks

Gajeel grabbed the basket and guitar case while Levy grabbed the blanket before they headed to the big oak tree. As they walked to the tree Levy noticed all the families that were out and about. There were kids playing soccer while the parents watched from their blanket and other families playing tag with each other. Levy could definitely see her future family coming here and doing this someday. She hoped that Gajeel would be there as her husband and the father of her children. This thought made her smile.

Finally, Gajeel and Levy made it to the big tree in the middle of the park. Levy laid the blanket down before Gajeel sat his guitar and the basket down. It was a nice sunny day for a picnic after all. Gajeel was getting ready to sit down before Levy gave him a hug. He blushed as her small, pert breasts pushed up against his neck.

Levy leaned back and looked into his eyes "That's a cute look on you Gajeel." She giggled

"I ain't cute and cuddly." Gajeel huffed as the blush disappeared from his face

Levy and Gajeel finally settled down onto the blanket. Levy pulled all the food and silverware out as Gajeel sets the plates.

"This looks fucking amazing Shrimp." Gajeel spoke as drool began to escape his mouth

"Thanks Gajeel. That means a lot to me. Here's to my amazing boyfriend and all his accomplishments." Levy replied as she held her glass up to clink against Gajeel's

The happy couple was enjoying their meal immensely. At least they were until a sneaky goose came up to their blanket and stole Gajeel's sandwich from his plate. Gajeel tried to chase the goose, but to no avail. Levy ended up giving him half of her sandwich even though he insisted that she didn't have to.

They continued to laugh and talk for a while before Gajeel took out his guitar. He started strumming a soft, light melody after tuning his guitar. Levy noticed a twinkle in his eye. One like she had never seen before. He was truly happy in this moment.

After a while they started singing along as Gajeel played. As they continued to sing an audience started to gather around the young couple. Some people even threw money into the guitar case.

Levy and Gajeel started to sing and practice Like I'm Going To Lose You. It was as if they were in High School Musical. There were jumps and lifts and twirls that the added that weren't even going to be apart of their performance in a month. They had fun to say the least. At the end of the song, Gajeel twirled Levy before dipping her and placing a passionate kiss on her soft lips. Cheers erupted from the crowd which brought them back to the real world causing both of them to blush. Then ,the onlookers dissipated as it was starting to get dark out.

Levy and Gajeel laid down on their sides on the blanket and intensely stared into the others eyes. Gajeel pulled Levy closer and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Usually Levy would try to fight for dominance, but today she embraced Gajeel's delicate touch. As time went on their kissing became fiercer and fiercer. Levy leaned back from Gajeel's face to take a quick breath.

Levy shivered and Gajeel noticed goosebumps beginning to form on her arms.

"Guess I forgot to pack a sweater. How silly of me." Levy giggled

"How about you sit your pretty little bottom on my lap and we wrap ourselves in the blanket?" Gajeel proposed

"I like that idea." She smiled

Gajeel got up and cleared everything off of the blanket before settling back down. Levy wiggled her bottom down onto Gajeel's lap. She snickered as she felt his erection grow. They gave each other a few more light kisses before Levy snuggled into his side.

"I never told you the real reason my parents don't like you, did I? Though I only learned of it a few days ago myself." Levy hummed as she nestled into Gajeel's massive chest

"Oh, and what reason is that Shrimp? Gihihi." Gajeel murmered into her soft hair

"They think that you are going to take advantage of my kind personality and are a likely candidate to make me a teenage mother." Levy sighed with a touch of sarcasm to her voice

"Damn Shorty. Didn't think they hated me that bad." He huffed, clearly annoyed that they would even think that he would take advantage of the person he loved the most

" I told them you would never force a girl to do something she didn't want to do. I don't know how much longer I can keep our love a secret from them. I am pretty sure they are getting close to figuring it out." Levy said, her voice trembling as she was on the verge of crying

"What are you going to do when that happens?" Gajeel asked as he wiped the stray tears away from her face

"At that point I am just going to tell them the truth. I'm going to tell them that I will continue to date you because we truly love each other. I'm not giving you up Gajeel." Levy whispered

"Just don't leave my side and I promise I'll give you everything I have." Gajeel replied as he stroked her hair

"I'll never leave you Gajeel. Never." Levy smiled as she relaxed into his arms

Levy burrowed her face into Gajeel's neck and begins kissing his neck and jaw. She enjoyed the scratchy feeling that is generated from her rubbing up against his stubble. Gajeel groaned as Levy moves down to his adams apple. She didn't even realize what she was doing to him.

"Fuck Lev. I don't know if I'll be able to keep control of myself if you keep this up." He breathed huskily into her ear

"Then shut up and kiss me Redfox." Levy said before slamming her lips to Gajeel's

Gajeel matched her ferocity and didn't let up. Levy pushed him to the ground completely over took his mouth and body.

"This is a little out of character for you Shrimp," Gajeel spurted out in between kisses "But I like it." He grinned slyly

They continued their passionate make out for a few more minutes before breaking away to breath. A trail of saliva was left hanging between their mouths. Gajeel quickly cleaned it up before calming back down and relaxing against the tree.

"That was amazing. Can we just look at the stars now?" She asked of her man

"Damn straight it was. If that is what you want to do Shrimp, then we will look at the stars." Gajeel boasted proudly

Gajeel and Levy looked up to the sky and began their star gazing. She was completely content with just being in Gajeel's arms. Levy snuggled deeper into Gajeel's chest.

All of a sudden there is a shooting star. Both of them silently make their wishes. Levy's being that her parents will eventually accept Gajeel and that he will love her forever. Gajeel's was for Levy to never leave his side.

After the shooting star, the couple snuggled into each other further and they eventually fell asleep. Again, Levy's nightmares did not come because she had Gajeel right beside her. A couple hours later Levy woke up and realized that it was 11. Shit.

"Dad is going to kill me." She grumbled under her breath as they packed everything up

They quickly gathered everything up and head to their vehicles. They hugged and kissed each other before they said goodbye for now.

When Levy got home, Elliot scolded her for being out so late. She explained that her and her friends went to the park to stargaze and that she fell asleep. Elliot forgave her but said it won't happen again or else she will be grounded for the rest of the weekend.

 _Wow my curfew isn't even 11 and it's a weekend. I must be the lamest teenager ever._ Levy thought as she marched upstairs

Levy took a quick shower before heading to bed and putting Gajeel's shirt on. Honestly she looked like a child in it, but it was his so it had his smell and it helped her to sleep better. It didn't take long for sleep to take over Levy's body and have a halfway decent nights sleep.

* * *

Woot woot! There's chapter 9! There is a slight possibility of me uploading 10 and 11 next week because 10 is going to be really short. it all depends on if I have chapter 2 of His Saving Grace ready or not. Anyways I just wanted to let you guys know again how much I love and appreciate each and every review, follow and favorite. Thank you very much.


	10. Chapter 10- Midterms and Getting Real

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

As the weeks leading up to Midterms come and go Levy continued to battle Insomnia. Although, thanks to Gajeel and him constantly switching out his shirts for her, the sleepless nights weren't as bad. Levy was very grateful for her loving boyfriend.

Everyday after school Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu and the rest of the gang would meet up in the library and study. Even though most of the time Natsu ended up paying more attention to Lucy and annoying her. Everyone was placing bets on when they would actually start going out. Levy bet that they would be together by Thanksgiving break.

Levy and Gajeel didn't get to see each other much outside of school though. Even with all the studying in the library, Levy missed seeing her beloved boyfriend outside the confines of Fiore High. Her spirits were diminished when her parents found the picture of Lily on Gajeel's lap. Thank god Levy had backed up all of their conversations on her computer in a secret file. Her parents had grounded her for a week when they found the picture.

Midterms was also the week before the concert. The added pressure of being constantly vigilant and aware of Minerva didn't help Levy's nerves. Needless to say Levy was very nervous about midterms because of the lack of sleep.

"Shrimp you are the smartest fucking person I know. Even if you get a bad grade you shouldn't let it define you. You are Levy Avery fucking McGarden and I know you will make the best of this situation." Gajeel huffed as him and Levy continued to study by themselves in the library

"Thanks Gajeel. I really needed that. Lets get back to studying." Levy responded with a small smile

Things go quiet for a few minutes and Levy began to twiddle her thumbs. She was really on the fence about telling Gajeel something, but she knew it had to be done.

"Can I confess something to you Gajeel?" Levy asked nervously

"Of course you can. You don't need to ask your boyfriend that kind of question." Gajeel replied as he took one of her small hands in his big ones

"When I went to the bathroom at the first Ensemble practice, Minerva followed me. She pushed me against the wall and punched me really hard in the gut one time before threatening me again. Before she hit me again Juvia and Meredy came in and stopped her. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want people to think that you left the bruise on me." Levy solemnly spoke

"WHAT THE FUCK SHRIMP? You should have told me sooner. I would have done something about it. I fucking love you and it hurts that you are only telling me this now. Do you trust me?" Gajeel all but yells before the librarian shushes him

"Of course I do. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. I don't know why I didn't tell you before now and I feel horrible because of it." Levy whimpered as tears began to fall from her hazel eyes

"Damn it Shrimp don't cry. You know I don't like when you cry. Especially when it is my fault. Just tell me if it ever happens again, ok? I love you." Gajeel whispered as he pulled Levy to his chest

Gajeel held Levy until she stopped crying and kissed her gently.

"You can tell me anything Levy." Gajeel hummed

"I know and I will from now on I will. What are best friends for?" She smiled

After a few more minutes of studying the teenagers gather their studying materials and prepare to leave the library. After the outburst Levy was afraid that the librarian was going to kick them out and that was the last thing Levy wanted. The library was like a safe haven for her.

"Oh Gajeel I forgot to tell you that my parents finally putting me on sleeping medication. You know just a month later than it should have happened. Although, your shirts are still my favorite thing to keep the boogeywoman away in my dreams." Levy babbled as they walked towards their lockers

"It's about god damn time. I know your dad is a doctor and all, but you should have been on that medication a long fucking time ago. I was getting worried about you there for a while." Gajeel excalimed as he shut his locker door

As the next few days come and go Gajeel noticed Levy slowly returning to her normal spunky self. He was glad that she could finally enjoy her classes once again. After Levy told Gajeel about what happened in the bathroom on the first night of Ensemble practice he confronted Minerva about it. She laughed in his face and he punched the locker beside her and dented it. When Levy asked him about his beat up hand he just said that some idiot dropped a weight on his hand during weightlifting. Thank god she believed him. Gajeel really didn't want to get into with his shirmpy girlfriend over that one.

Finally, midterms had arrived and everyone in Fiore High was on edge. Especially Levy. Even though she had been sleeping better lately, she still couldn't get over what had transpired over the last couple of months. So far Minerva's torture has been mostly mental. Well, except that one time in the bathroom. The constant staring and the never knowing when Minerva was going to enact her devious plan had her constantly on edge. Luckily Levy had Gajeel by her side during school hours.

Levy's first hour English class was a piece of cake. She felt like she could have done it with her eyes closed. Second hour Psychology was made to be easy. It was like Mr. Buchanan didn't even try to challenge Levy. It wasn't until her third hour History class that she had some minor difficulty all because Mr. Lahar didn't agree with her opinion of the Ishgar/Alvarez War. Bob's fourth hour Creative Writing class was probably Levy's easiest class by far. All she had to do was finish editing her story and hand it in. Her and Lucy were the first ones finished and they talked about how everything was going so far, but Bob caught them and gave them his evil eye. They immediately calmed down because Bob could be a very scary person when he wanted to. No one pissed off that man and lived to tell the tale about it.

Finally, it was lunch time. Everyone around Levy was complaining how hard their tests were. Levy just sat back and laughed at her friends misfortune. Gajeel immediately took notice of her behavior.

"Gihi. I see you're in a good mood Short Stuff. How are your tests going?" Gajeel quirked

"So far they have been pretty easy. Lahar was being a butthead because he thought that the Battle of Hargeon from the Ishgar/Alvarez War was fairly minor compared to say the Battle of Magnolia or Crocus. I argued that every battle was important. It just depended on how well documented the battle was that determined the amount of attention it got. Everything else was easy as fuck." Levy replied as she ate her turkey sandwich

"Gihihi. Thought you didn't like that kind of language Shrimp." Gajeel cackled as he slapped his knee

"Normally I don't talk like this, but I think it is a side effects of the sleeping pills. How have your tests gone so far Gajeel?" Levy responded

"Pretty fucking simple if you ask me. The only one I'm worried about is Calculus next hour." Gajeel answered his tiny girlfriend

"Want to study with me for the rest of lunch?" She asked as she finished up her sandwich

"I'm always a slut for studying…and you." Gajeel sang as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows

"KYYYAAA! Don't say things like that in public you doof!" Levy shouted

"Gihi. You know I'm just teasing and that I love you. Now lets get to studying." Gajeel apologized as he pulled Levy onto his lap

The couple studied their hardest for the remainder of lunch. Soon the bell rang and Levy and Gajeel headed to their lockers before going to Belno's Calculus class. Lets just say that even with all the studying and preparing for this class, Levy felt like she barely passed. It was brutal to say the least. Levy looked over to Gajeel about halfway through the class and he looked up at about the same time and gave her a small smirk as if to say good luck. Yup, that's what she is going to need. Lots and lots of good luck and lovely Gajeel smiles.

Levy made a beeline for her Anatomy and Physiology class after giving Gajeel a quick hug and a peck. She was of course the first one to class. Porlyusica had been observing Levy for the last few weeks and slowly started to see the young girl return to her normal, happy self.

"Seems like whatever was troubling you is gone." The elderly woman quirked

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now that I can sleep at night." Levy smiled as she took her seat in the front row

"Not that I care. Humans are disgusting, vile creatures. Especially you teenagers." Porlyusica hissed as more students began to travel into the classroom

Deep down Levy knew that Porlyusica cared for each and every one of her students. She just had a different way of showing it. As the bell rang Levy put her head down and began her test. Like most of her previous test, this one was fairly easy. It took Levy half the time that it did most of the class so she read for the remainder of class.

The bell rang and Levy headed for her final class of the day, Ensemble. Although the test for Ensemble was going to be the concert, the teens got no rest and instead went on with class as normal. Minerva, as usual, would give Levy the stink eye as the two would dance and perform at the front of the class. Levy felt so free when she performed with Gajeel. She really couldn't wait for the concert.

The tests are over and everyone is on edge as they wait for their results. Levy on the other hand was just curious. She knew she kicked ass. She knew she had gotten great scores on all of her tests. Levy didn't get to be first in her class because she had bad grades after all. During her first hour class Gildarts passed out the envelopes that held everyone's scores as well as their tests. Levy opened hers and wasn't surprised one bit.

 _1st hour AP English 11- 98%_

 _2nd hour Psychology-96%_

 _3rd hour AP Fiore History- 92%_

 _4th hour Advanced Creative Writing- 100%_

 _5th hour AP Calculus- 91%_

 _6th hour Human Anatomy and Physiology- 97%_

 _7th hour Ensemble- TBA_

When lunch time came around everyone compared grades. Levy and Gajeel noticed that they got the same score on the Calculus test. She was so proud of her boyfriend as she looked over his grades.

 _1st hour AP Physics-97%_

 _2nd hour Drawing 4- 94%_

 _3rd College Prep English-97%_

 _4th hour Weightlifting- 100%_

 _5th hour AP Calculus- 91%_

 _6th hour Government- 93%_

 _7th hour Ensemble- TBA_

"Gajeel I am so proud of you! I can't believe we got the same score on the Calculus exam." Levy cheered

"It was fucking brutal that's for sure. Your grades kicked ass too Shrimp." Gajeel said as he wrapped his arms around her itty bitty waist

"And stupid Lahar counting off points because he didn't agree with me. How petty." Levy huffed as Gajeel chuckled at her comment

Levy and Gajeel later find out that they are the only ones that got an A on their Calculus test. This called for a celebration so they went out on an ice cream date after school and celebrated with all of their friends. Now all that's left is the concert and Levy couldn't be more eager for it. She absolutely couldn't wait to get Minerva off her back and hopefully she would leave her alone after the concert was over. One could only hope.

* * *

Well that was chapter 10! Hope you guys enjoyed it. This was more of a filler chapter because I needed something to bridge the gap. No extra chapter this week. I had a huge case of writers block and my allergies were being a bitch. Guess that's what you get for living in Kansas and the weather changes every 5 minutes. Be prepared though. Next weeks chapter is going to be the concert and things get rolling.


	11. Chapter 11- The Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. All the songs in this chapter belong to their respective artists.

* * *

As midterms came and went people realized that the concert was this Friday. People became frenzied when someone pointed out that this Friday was also Friday the 13th and wondered what bad luck would befall the group of 16 Ensemblers. Levy's jitters weren't as bad as some of her fellow singers, but she was still wondering if her nightmares about Minerva were going to come true. Gajeel could see the worry in his little Shrimp's eyes.

"If you keep worrying about her doing something you will end up hurting yourself." Gajeel spoke as he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap

"I know, but I also know that she will do anything to get my spot." Levy replied as she turned around to straddle his hips

"Bora's going to reprimand you if he sees you mounting me like this Shrimp. Gihi." Gajeel chuckled

"Yeah, but he won't do much about it because he needs me tomorrow." Levy quirked

"Damn straight he does."

The rest of their class went fairly normal besides a few minor freak outs by some of the other members of the class. That night at Ensemble practice they went extremely well. They went through their numbers a couple of times before Bora was absolutely convinced that they were perfect. Everything was going swimmingly and Levy couldn't be any happier.

The next morning was the first time Levy truly felt butterflies. Not just because of her sense of impending doom for Minerva's revenge, but just being nervous in general. It didn't help that Minerva was acting as cool as a cucumber. That made Levy worry even more.

At lunch she asked Lucy if she was going to be going to the concert. Levy didn't know if she could do it with out Lucy there. Even if Gajeel was by her side the whole time.

"You know for being such a smart person you sure do ask some dumb questions. Of course I'm going silly. I wouldn't miss my best friend's big debut. Go kick some ass!" Lucy shouted as she wrapped her arms around Levy

"Of course. What was I thinking? Haha." Levy giggled as they sat down at their usual lunch table

Everyone greeted the two girls and then proceeded to talk about the concert. What outfit would they be wearing for each number? Levy and Gajeel wanted to keep their outfits for the last song a secret since they were slightly different than the others. What were they singing? Were they nervous? Everyone wished Levy, Gajeel, Mira, and Juvia good luck. Gray winked at Juvia when he said that and she fainted. He had to keep her from falling over. It truly was a sight to see.

When Levy got home she immediately went upstairs to take a bath and relax her nerves. She got the water just right and let the tub fill up as she went to get her toiletries and some clothes. Levy set her phone on the closed toilet and her music on to help her mellow out.

Levy washed her body carefully before she leaned back and relaxed. She closed her eyes and submerged her head under the warm water. It was so cozy under the water that Levy almost fell asleep. Then his eyes popped into her mind and caused her to sit up quickly and begin coughing.

"Levy dear are you ok?" Michelle asked as she cracked the door open

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost my footing and slipped under the water." Levy fibbed

"Ok. I was just passing by and wanted to make sure you weren't drowning." Michelle replied with a kind smile before leaving the bathroom

After reassuring her mother, Levy got out and got dressed into her tank top and shorts before travelling to her room. She looked over to her clock and noticed it was just a little after 4. Just enough time to finish up the homework she didn't finish at school. Around 5 Levy shut her Calculus book and started getting ready to leave the house for the school. By 5:15 she had her jeans on, her outfits gathered and was on her way downstairs to tell her parents goodbye and leave.

Levy arrived at Fiore High around 5:30 and quickly rushed to the choir room. When she got to the choir room she found Gajeel already there. She took her place at his right and gave him a quick kiss.

"Gihi. Seems like I'm beating you to class a lot lately Shorty." Gajeel chuckled

"Congratulations! You win absolutely nothing!" Levy remarked enthusiastically

"Someone is sassy tonight. Gihihi. I like it. Means you're back to normal." Gajeel purred as he nuzzled Levy's neck

"I'm remaining vigilant even though I think Minerva would have done something by now." Levy sighed as she laid her head against Gajeel's as more students began walking into the room

"You never know what that bitch has up her sleeve." Gajeel growled

The choir room quickly started getting full with various students from different classes. At 5:45 Bora dismissed the Ensemble class to get ready. Gajeel gave Levy a quick peck before they parted for their respective dressing rooms. The girls first outfit consisted of black skinny jeans with holes, a red jacket and black tank top. The boys outfits were similar except they a black jacket and a red tank top. Levy finished up her look by adding a black bandana. Gajeel did the same except he wore a red bandana to bring out his eyes.

Bora gathered the first class and had them line up backstage before he came out onto the stage to give a speech and talk about the classes.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Fiore High's fall choir concert. I am Bora the choir teacher. I cannot tell you how hard all of my students have worked to get to where we are tonight. Especially my Ensemble class," Bora inhaled "Each class will sing three to four numbers with our Ensemble class performing one number between each set to allow for wardrobe change. So, without further ado our first class of the night, Chamber Choir." Bora grandly announced

The Chamber Choir members silently walked out on stage and lined up. They only sang three songs and before Levy knew it, it was time for the Ensemble class to perform Thriller. Everyone lined up in groups of four as they trudge out on stage. Then the music starts.

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Everyone was dancing and singing along as the music continued. Levy looked over to Gajeel who was on the other side of the stage and saw that he had one of his creepy smiles. This song truly was perfect for him. Everyone was having a grand time as they performed. Levy noticed that Minerva had been glaring at her the entire time causing her to have a slight misstep, but quickly recovered like a pro. This caused Minerva to become angered and she glowered at the small girl for regaining her footing.

The crowd cheered wildly as the 16 teens finished up their first performance. The high Levy felt from the performance continued as she ran backstage. Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy's waist and picked her up bridal style before planting a big kiss on her lips and setting her back down. Levy wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close to enjoy the moment.

Soon they pulled away from each other so they could get ready for the next song. Levy and the other girls arrived to their dressing room and quickly dressed into their knee length silky black halter top dresses. The guys went to their room and on their outfits which consisted of baggy sweats, a tank top and them wrapping their knuckles. Levy and Gajeel walked out of their respective rooms at the same time and their eyes immediately lock with the other's. Gajeel of course told Levy how beautiful she was and Levy complimented him on how rugged and handsome he looked. He took her small hand and they walked towards the entrance to the stage. The girls lined up as the class before them walked off stage.

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

The girls of the Ensemble class effortlessly glided across the stage as they made graceful twists and spins. Everyone was having a great time until Minerva tried to overshadow the rest of them by putting herself more in front of them as they sang the chorus. At the end of the song she dramatically bowed as if to assert herself like she was better than the rest of the girls.

The girls waited for the applause from the audience to end before they headed off stage. Bora scolded Minerva by telling her to stop it with her petty jealousy or she will receive a failing grade. She snarled and stomped off stage in protest to get ready for the final performance. Gajeel embraced Levy as she came off the stage. He told her he was very proud of her performance despite Minerva's actions as the next class took center stage.

Levy and Gajeel and most of the rest of the Ensemblers watched as the class on stage performed their songs. Before long they were finished and Gajeel had to leave Levy behind so he could sing and dance.

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rivals

The boys were finally out there and sang Eye of the Tiger. It was like they were training for a boxing match. Just like Rocky Balboa. Levy found it very interesting how Gajeel looked perfectly natural out there performing like that. Absolutely hunky. As Gajeel cockily walked off stage Levy wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick kiss.

"You sure you want to hug and kiss me while I'm all sweaty Shrimp?" Gajeel asked as he continued to pant from dancing

"I could care less. You did amazing out there." Levy boasted proudly

After a couple more moments of sweet nothings Levy and Gajeel departed so they could get ready for their biggest performance yet. The girls wore a dress similar to the one they wore for Skyfall except this one had spaghetti straps and tied in the back. Levy's dress was similar to the other girl's dresses, but hers was silver instead of black. Likewise while most of the boys were wearing white dress up shirts and a black tie, Gajeel wore a black dress up shirt and a gold tie to set himself apart.

Everyone was watching the group ahead of them as they waited patiently for their final performance. Levy was more nervous than she ever thought she would have been. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her, effectively calming the small girl down. She buried her face into his chest and breathed in his earthy, metallic scent. She loved the way his scent made her calm down. Levy backed up and gave him a quick kiss.

Juvia and Meredy called over to Levy because the tie on the back of her dress was crooked. As Levy walked over to the two girls she passed Minerva. Minerva was so disgusted with the way things were going. Out of petty jealousy she stuck her leg out and tripped Levy. Levy twisted around to where she landed on her butt instead of her face and shrieked in pain.

Gajeel raced towards Levy's side. He turned to Minerva with all the hatred in the world. He had never hated someone so much as he hated Minerva in this moment. Cheating on him and using him was one thing, but hurting his precious Shrimp was a cardinal sin. Minerva smirked evilly. That spot hers now.

"What the fuck bitch? Did you seriously just trip my girlfriend so you could get the lead? What the fuck is wrong with you? I should bash your fucking head in right now you ignorant bitch!" Gajeel shouted in a rage

At this point everyone was surrounding Levy trying to see if there was anything they could do. Levy held her injured ankle as her classmates gathered around her causing her to become flustered. Gajeel pulled her closer to his chest and held her head against his heart hoping that it would calm her (and him) down. Levy looked into his piercing eyes. He could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. She was trying to be strong.

"Everyone except Gajeel please back away from Levy. She needs to be able to breathe and you guys crowding her won't help in the least. Minerva I was going to give you a shot at having a lead position at the Christmas concert, but not only did you prevent that from happening you will also be receiving a failing grade for the concert." Bora exclaimed

Minerva started throwing a fit. She was completely enraged. Bora said she would receive an F for the rest of the semester if she kept her shit up. This made Gajeel internally giggle. The bitch deserved it after she hurt Levy.

Gajeel continued to hold Levy to his chest as she couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Levy was frustrated with herself because she wouldn't be able to perform now. She has now let everyone down. Her tears were more out of frustration at this point and no one seemed to care. Of course besides Gajeel.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Gajeel's head.

"Oi Rain Woman and Wendy! Sit with Shrimp. I've got something to do." Gajeel grumbled

As soon as they were at Levy's side Gajeel disappeared into the audience. Gajeel got to the bottom of the stairs and scanned the audience for his target, Levy's father. He sure was going to give him hell for this. Once Gajeel found Elliot he bolted for him. Bora announced that there was a minor complication and that they will resume as soon as it is fixed. The people in the audience grumbled at the news of having to wait.

The McGarden's were sitting closer to the top. They probably didn't get there until last minute and that angered Gajeel. They should have been here as early as possible to see their daughter perform. Gajeel ran through the aisles and apologized to each and every person he bumped into until he finally made it to Elliot and Michelle.

"Dr. McGarden you need to come with me right now." Gajeel urged

"Why would I do that? We're just waiting for the complication to be resolved so we can watch Levy." Elliot hissed

"Because Levy is the complication. That bitch Minerva tripped her and now she is hurt. Please come quickly." Gajeel all but shouted

"Why didn't you lead with that jackass? Just another reason we don't want you around her." Elliot spit at him as the trio started making their way towards backstage

Elliot and Michelle rushed to Levy's side as soon as they saw her in Juvia's arms. Levy sat up and let her parents embrace her before Elliot began his examination of Levy's ankle. After a few minutes Elliot backed away to deliver the news.

"Well Pea it seems like you have sprained your ankle. We need to go to the hospital right now." Elliot calmly explained

"NO! I worked too damn hard for this. I'm not giving this up to the bitch who did this to me to satisfy her ego." Levy shouted, enraged by her father's assessment

"Levy dear you need to go. Stop throwing a fit." Michelle ordered

"But all my work. The hours I put into this are meaningless now." Levy whimpered

It took Gajeel all the strength in the world not to run over to his girlfriend and hug her and embrace her and tell her everything was going to be ok in this moment. He couldn't though. He couldn't risk them finding out that him and Levy are in a relationship. Not until she was ready.

"Can't we just accommodate her in some way? She can sit in a chair with her leg propped up and her ankle iced. Her and Gajeel don't have to dance, just sing. I can't pull Levy without pulling the whole number." Bora exclaimed

"Pea do you think you can endure the pain for a little bit longer?" Elliot asked

"Of course I can." Levy grinned

Elliot and Michelle agreed to the conditions Bora set before hugging Levy and back to their seats. Kagura, Romeo and Ren set three seats on the stage closer to the front as Gajeel and Jellal helped Levy to the chairs. Lyon came up behind them with a bag of ice from the athletic trainer's room to help with the pain in Levy's ankle. After getting Levy situated they started performing their final song.

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye

Levy gently cradled Gajeel's stubbly face in her smooth, gentle hand as Gajeel gently squeezed Levy's knee. They tuned the entire world out as they performed this song. It was like it was only them in the auditorium. By the end of the song their foreheads were touching. Their lips just inches apart. It was so tempting to close the small distance to taste Gajeel's lips. Levy loved the taste of his lips, but she knew her parents were going to be suspicious enough.

Once they were backstage Levy asked Wendy to get her phone and keys and asked Juvia to take care of her of her outfits and take them to her tomorrow before her parents got back there to get her. Levy waved goodbye as Elliot picked her up gently and carried her to the car.

After a few hours in the E.R. it turned out that Levy had a Grade 1 sprain. She was pretty goofy from all the painkillers they gave her. She insisted that she didn't need them, but her parents wanted her to have them anyways. Ugh this was going to be a long night. Especially since Gajeel wasn't there.

* * *

Omg that took so long to write and I am sorry about that. Still a bit under the weather with the allergies and all, but hopefully they'll be gettingbetter soon. I wanted to tell you guys that I won't be updating this story next week. i only have one more chapter outlined and I want to focus more on that. A New Adventure, A New Life will still be up by Friday hopefully. Hopefully I can plan out a few more chapters of His Saving Grace too. I've been having trouble coming up with coming up with something for that one. Anyways please leave reviews. Even if this site is messed up and I can't read them I still appreciate them.


	12. Chapter 12-Netflix and Chill

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The McGarden's finally arrived back at their humble abode around 11pm after sitting in the Emergency Room for three hours. Levy was still giggly from the medication she was given at the hospital so the moment she made it to her room she opened the window to let some fresh air in. Levy texted Gajeel and told him her condition and that she would have to wear an air cast for a couple weeks but that she feels fine.

Gajeel suggested getting on Skype so it would be easier to talk and he had a need like no other to hear her soft, melodic voice. Levy went to her Xbox and turned on some music before she opened her laptop. Just in case. One could never be too careful when your parents hated your boyfriend's guts. Suddenly her laptop started beeping and she accepted the video call from Gajeel.

"Are you sure you are alright Levy? I feel like a fucking failure of a boyfriend." Gajeel immediately spat out

"I promise you I'm fine Gajeel. You are an amazing boyfriend so don't be so hard on yourself for something you had no control over." Levy replied with a kind, yet kind of loopy smile

"Ok. I'm going to hold you to that promise and thanks Lev. What are you up to?" Gajeel asked as he watched Levy fish around for a notebook

"Writing for Bob's class. Helps me relax and I'm still a little high too." Levy giggled

"My girlfriend is a druggie. Jesus Christ." Gajeel chuckled

"Oh shut up you oaf." She barked back

Gajeel and Levy continued their back and forth jabbering as Levy worked on her fan fiction. Talking like this with Gajeel filled her with joy. No one had ever loved her like this. No one had ever loved him like this either and that is why they fit perfectly together. Like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together to finish a piece of art.

Around midnight Levy said she needed to go take a bath and eat. Gajeel offered to take a bath with her saying he could wash her. Levy giggled and called him an idiot before they exchanged their goodbyes. Levy shut her laptop and then made her way to the bathroom.

She hobbled along slowly towards the bathroom, wincing when she had to shift weight to her right ankle. Once inside, she started the water. Levy made sure to get the water as hot as she could stand as she sat on the toilet adjusting it accordingly. As she waited, Levy disrobed and turned some music on from her phone, making sure it wasn't loud enough to wake her parents.

Levy dipped her toe to test the water before submerging her body carefully into the water. She relaxed as her high from the medicine she received at the hospital began to wear off. Then her mind started to wander back to the conversation she had with her parents back at the hospital causing her to tense up.

Once Levy was situated on her bed in the E.R. her parents began laying into her.

"So, what was going on between you and Gajeel tonight during that last song?" Elliot asked with a venom coated tone

"What are you talking about dad?" Levy honestly voiced

"His hand was on your knee the entire time and the forehead touch. That's kind of intimate don't you think?" He replied causing his carotid to throb violently

"Bora told us to act like we were in love. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not his type? We were just acting and nothing more." Levy hissed

"It doesn't matter! You should have told Bora from the beginning that you couldn't work with him." Michelle angrily retorted

"We couldn't switch. I had no choice and to be honest I wouldn't change him being my partner at all. I'm in pain right now and you would rather yell at me over something that I had no control over than hold my hand and tell me you wish you could take the pain away. I'm done talking to you guys for now." Levy shouted, causing everyone in the ER to stare at the enraged teenager

It pained Levy that her parents were blinded by hatred when it came to Gajeel. They never even had the decency to get to know him after their first meeting. Her parents had no idea what he was going through at that time. With everything that had happened today, Levy decided she would give herself a "reward" after her bath. She deserved some kind of release after the day she had.

She pulled the plug on the tub and let the water drain slowly around her. Levy immediately toweled herself off after she got out, not letting the air reach her body for more than a few seconds. The young woman limped back to her room at a snails pace. She quickly shut her door and leaned against it with her eyes closed to relieve the pain.

"Wearin' nothing but a towel for me? I could get used to this. Gihihi." A gruff voice chuckled

Levy's eyes flew open and what she saw before her was nothing less than a surprise. Gajeel was on her bed with Lily. He propped his head up with his hand as he laid on his side with his leg bent, eyeing Levy's almost nude body. That Shrimp was going to be the death of him for sure.

"AHHHHHHH!" Levy shrieked

"Keep it down Shorty. Your parents are going to kill me if they find me in your room." Gajeel whispered as he bounded from Levy's bed to hold one of his hands over her mouth

When Gajeel leaped from the bed Lily flew off the bed. The feisty mass of black fur walked over to Gajeel and hissed and swiped at him. That's what the dickhead got for throwing him off the bed.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway. This set Gajeel's mind on edge. He didn't give a shit what happened to him, but he didn't want Levy to get into trouble with her parents.

"Take Lily and get in the closet." The young woman grumbled

The two "intruders" got into Levy's small closet just before there was a knock on the door.

"Pea, can I come in?" Her father asked

"Of course daddy." Levy said as she winced in pain as she opened the door

"What was that scream all about and how are you feeling?" Elliot questioned as they both sat on the bed

"I, uh, saw a spider and I'm feeling fine." Levy laughed half heartedly

"Oh, ok. Just wanted to see if you were ok. And shut your window. Especially since you are in nothing but a towel." Elliot instructed

"Yes daddy." Levy smiled

Elliot gave her a hug and said goodnight before he left her room. Once Elliot closed his door at the other end of the house, Gajeel bursted out of the closet.

"That was fucking close." He snorted as he laid back down on the bed with Lily right behind him

"What the heck are you doing here? If they catch you they will kill you and ground me from now until the end of time!" She hissed

"I couldn't wait until Monday to see you. Your dad is right though. Who knows what kind of creeps would come through your window if they knew it was open?" He sang lazily

"You mean like yourself?" Levy quirked as she scooted closer to her boyfriend

"Yeah, like me." He smirked

Gajeel closed the distance between them and kissed Levy's feather soft lips. She moaned into her boyfriend's mouth as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers wiggled and wormed their way through his raven locks, pulling the iron giant closer to her. He wrapped his arms around Levy, deepening their kiss. Gajeel positioned them to where the tiny woman was under him and on her back. Levy pulled back from Gajeel's face and blushed.

"Can I get dressed first? I just remembered I'm only in a towel. Can you turn around?" Levy shyly asked

"Just now remembering that? Gihi and here I thought you were smart." Gajeel chuckled as he turned to face the window

Levy picked out some lacy hot pink panties and managed to find one of Gajeel's old t-shirts before getting back on the bed and hugging him from behind.

"Sorry about that. I-I'm just nervous about being naked in front of you." She whispered into his neck

"You know I'm never going to pressure you Levy. We've had this conversation a thousand times. You know when to tell me I've gone too far and I respect you for that. I love you so fucking much Levy." Gajeel purred into her neck as he placed her onto his lap

"I love you too you big lug." Levy smiled

Levy could see the love and sincerity burning brightly in his ruby eyes. She knew he meant every word of it. She brushed her lips against his and pressed him to the bed all while keeping their kiss in contact. Levy pulled his hair and he let out a guttural moan before flipping them over. She wrapped her legs around him. She wanted, no needed him to be closer. Their kiss continued for several minutes before Levy's stomach growled.

"Wow, that's embarassing." Levy giggled

"You still haven't eaten since lunch, have you Levy?" He grumbled

"I'll go get something and then we can watch a movie. Is that okay with you?" She proposed

"Fine with me. Just don't hurt yourself." He sighed before giving her a light peck on the lips

Levy grabbed her air cast and strapped it to her injured ankle before making her way downstairs. She grabbed chips, cookies, brownies, reheated lasagna in a microwave safe bowl plus a lid and pop and put them in a bag. This would make it a lot easier than trying to carry all of it up the stairs with a bum ankle.

When she got back she found Gajeel browsing through Netflix on her Xbox. Levy settled in beside Gajeel and placed their bag of goodies in the middle. Levy took the lasagna out first and set it to the side to cool off. The young couple went back and forth for a couple of minutes before choosing one of the classics, Grease.

Levy leaned into Gajeel and looked up to see his face beaming with joy. It was in that moment that she decided that she didn't care what her parents thought. All Levy knew was that she loved Gajeel with all her heart. Even though her parents hated him and didn't want her to be with him, she knew she was going to marry him someday. Forbidden love may be exciting, but Levy was ready to stop worrying about the inevitable and relax with the one she loves the most.

After the movie ended, it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. Lily snuggled into Levy's other side as she wrapped one leg around Gajeel and cuddled up to his chest. She slept soundlessly with her boys at her side that night.

She smiled contentedly as she began to dream about the future. It was the first time in forever that Levy had a good dream. Her and Gajeel had a couple of beautiful blue headed children. Twins to be exact. They were playing soccer in the backyard of a nice house in a gated community and Lily was there too. He watched from the back deck with a lady friend and a few kittens that were running around chasing one another.

This was the life and she never, ever wanted it to end. Love is an amazing thing. Levy sure was glad that Gajeel had asked her to the first dance of the year. She was glad she said yes. She didn't regret any of it. She only felt love and devotion from the man whose arms she lay asleep in. Content and safe.

* * *

Finally, Chapter 12 is here! Did the title tease you? I know that was mean of me but I couldn't think of anything else. Maybe something will happen soon. ;) Sorry for the almost one month break from this story. Life had gotten in the way and now I'm planning a wedding. It's still over a year away but I am a control freak and well you know I have to have things my way. Thank you for reading this. I promise to get better and i'm drafting Chapter 13 as we speak. So see ya then! And please leave reviews. I love hearing your opinions.


End file.
